They Sealed Their Hearts Into the Darkness
by he who watches the world burn
Summary: Blake left him. He takes matters into his own hands. He can't do it alone unfortunately. Might as well make his own team. Comprised of the most dangerous individuals in all of Remnant. Alone they can defeat an entire army. Together they'll topple an entire kingdom. First Target: Beacon Academy. AU due to excessive character death. *cough*Jaune*cough* and OC's Overpowered OC's
1. Prolouge

Beacon is gone…

Its grand structure; once a symbol to humanities victory against the Grimm has become nothing more than a new domain for the Grimm and a death trap to those who called it home.

Its buildings decimated…

Its security forces in total disarray…

Its teachers imprisoned within the halls they vowed to protect with all cost…

Its students; dead or fighting for their lives…

All with the help of a little black bow…

The bow's wearer was now in a life-threatening state, her once beautiful face was now splattered with blood, hers and someone else's, her gorgeous figure covered with cuts and bruises, all of which seemed very painful as she laid down on the hard filthy ground, her trusty weapon, the weapon that's been with her since the beginning, laid broken beyond repair by her side.

"BLAKE!" a voice young voice yelled in the distance.

"Hold on, were coming" A different voice said. It was difficult to tell from the distance…

"Just try to hang on we'll…ugh DAMN IT! I'm out…" Another more angry voice screamed this one far more urgent and reckless.

'_They won't make it' _was the pessimistic truth that anyone who watched thought as the scene kept unfolding.

Pessimistic yes but true

"You must think I'm merciless."

The tall figure towering over said without a single sign of sympathy to the battered woman.

Hearing this, Blake's breathing becomes even more erratic, unsteady…desperate.

"Nothing but a monster"

An explosion goes off behind them; the man ignores the screams as he nonchalantly decapitates a Beowolf lunging at him with a perfect swing and for good measure; a bullet through the brain.

"But, no. This isn't me being _sadistic_."

He points his sword's sheath at Blake, its muzzle obscuring the man's features.

All Blake could see was the barrel of weapon she thought she'd never be on the wrong side of.

"A-A-Adam…d-don't…" Blake pleads with difficulty, her throat burning with every syllable but to no avail.

Adam applies pressure to the trigger.

"This is me at my most…"

"…Adam…"

"…_masochistic_"

"…it's your baby-"

_**BANG**_

End of Prologue


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Junior's Choice

Or

The Game of Scrabble Begins

"_Goodbye"_

'_At the very least, she had the decency to give me that.'_

An increasingly alcoholic Adam thought as he continues to drown his sorrows with another shot of whiskey. It's warmth flowing down his throat for the 3rd maybe 5th time.

'_Stupid sorrows' _He thought drunkenly

'_They learned how to swim'_

You might think he was in a bar like setting, with the bartender giving helpful experienced advice, old buddies playing darts, and the occasional depressed drunk trying bankrupt himself in order to forget the past.

There were two things wrong with that.

Firstly, Adam himself was the drunk…

Secondly, this wasn't a bar; it was a nightclub, _THE club_, to be exact. The one owned, managed and run by key information broker; Hei Xiong, more commonly known as Junior by the scum and vermin known as Vale's criminals, and if you're wondering why a grown man would refer to himself as Junior, the rumour goes his mother wanted to name him after his father, too bad the whore forgot the sack-of-shit's name, and the name stuck even after she gave Hei as his name.

'_That must have been an awkward talk'_ was the thought that came before the automatic shot of liquor the bull faunus took with a scowl on his masked face. On the other side of the club a few of Junior's _boys _were having a disagreement with their job description.

"You do it" a thug wearing crimson shades and a black suit said as he pushed a similarly dressed fellow _employee _towards the intoxicated assassin.

"N-No way man, I ain't going near 'im."

"But Junior said-"

"Forget what Junior said, I like my head where it is; on my neck." The thug reasoned with self-preservation in mind

"Ah screw this, he doesn't look too tough." Another one said, this one however was a not a wuss unlike his comrades. He walks straight to the bar, showing no sign of self-doubt he confidently approaches Adam. The other thugs held their breath as their buddy gets close enough.

"Hey you!" the goon calls, the terrorist doesn't seem to acknowledge his presence. Not wanting to be ignored the criminal draws his pistol threateningly for emphasis.

"We're not open, so get your damn ass-"

_**BANG **_

It must be a tragedy that your last profound word to be 'ass'.

The literal smoking gun in hand, Adam doesn't even admire his handy work as he turns to the other-less deceased- henchmen.

"Hey, he drew first." Adam justified.

They weren't so keen on that.

"Oh shit, he killed Kenny!"

"You bastard!"

"Let's get him!"

Adam lets out an annoyed groan as the thugs rush towards him. He pours himself another shot…

Exactly 18 seconds later.

…and gulps it down.

"H…Ho-H-How?" Junior exclaims in a mixture of disbelief and amazement as he sees Adam standing in the middle of the club's dance floor as the rest of his men lay barely beaten and breathing on the ground.

"You just killed 16 of my men!"

"Relax, I only killed one of them, the rest are just knocked-out."

"Shit! This one's not even breathing."

"Would you rather have him breathing or bleeding?"

"I just got these guys!"

"So?"

"Grr…Get out."

The faunus in question refused to even notice Junior as he made his way back to the where he left his Rifflejato and a half-empty bottle of whiskey. Junior proceeds to kick out the dangerously tipsy terrorist by grabbing him by the arm and sending him out Bartender Style.

"What, did you go deaf? I said get out-" Junior barely even touches him before Adam swiftly grabbed his arm and connected Junior's skull to the counter.

_**THUD**_

"Oww"

Adam pulls out a machete he disarmed from one the henchmen and run it through Junior's hand, from the palm all the way to the wrist, pinning it to the bar top.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhh"

Junior screams as the sensitive nerves in his hand bombard his brain with massive signals of pain.

"I bet a guy like you must've heard." Adam guessed as he sadistically plunges the blade deeper, the hilt firmly planting Junior's hand to the counter. "

"OH GOD, AGH...What do you want with me!?" Junior demanded, hoping this will all end when he gets what he wants.

"What I want is pay-back, I can't do it alone so you're going to help me."

"S-Sure, I'll loan you some men, maybe even the Malachite twin's-"

"I'm going against Beacon, Junior! **Beacon**, even I can't do that with second-rate thugs and hookers with sharp accessories. I need the best and you're telling me where they are."

Adam pulls out a phone from his tail-coat, Pictures of different places pop-out. Secluded, dark, and incredibly high-security locations coupled with profile pics of candidates for Adam's _team. _

"Tell me where they are."

Having been in a similar predicament like this before, Junior could only curse his luck that such a thing could happen to him.

Again.

'_Why does this always happen to me'_ he ruefully thought.

"I've never heard of any of them."

Adam pours the bottle of whiskey on Junior's wounded hand, the pathetic sound of Junior's pain filed cries echo through the club.

"Ha…agh…please…stop."

Adam pours some more whiskey

"I don't know. I swear to God..."

"SWEAR TO ME!"

The very agitated white fang insurgent grabs the back of Junior's head and shoves his face in the phone for emphasis. This was Junior's last chance for survival, Adam kept scrolling the down the list of faces, places, and possible aliases, Junior prayed to whatever omnipresent being out there watching out for him, to find just one name to remember. Just one…

"Wait stop!"

Adam stops scrolling, it lands to just a picture with barely a name on the bottom.

"I-I know this guy" he says with relief "I know where he is."

Seeing for himself who the guy in question was, Adam's eyes widen in disbelief behind his mask. He never expected among all the would-be candidates for his team, Junior knew the location of the only one man Adam himself feared.

A most _essential_ criterion.

"You do?"

Junior nods his head.

"Yeah, he's a real nut. He was sent to the loony bin for some crazy-ass stuff, said he was too dangerous to be out with us sane people." Junior said in 'word on the street' kind of way.

"How do you know where he is?" That was said more as a threat of pain than a question. If there's one thing worse than no information; it's false information.

"His godfather and I are buddies."

And there goes another shot of whiskey…

"Oww…Alright, alright I owe a shit load of cash to his godfather." He clarified with a more believable answer

"Damn alcohol." Junior curses to himself.

"Where." was the incredibly frightening single syllabic demand that will forever creep in the corners of Junior's mind.

"Listen kid, I hope you know who you're dealing with here." Junior starts "This guy, he's like nothing you've ever seen, he's a fucking monster."

That warning fell to deaf ears, for all Adam could do was fantasize on the path of destruction he could cause with a man like that at his disposal. And above all that his name started with an 'A'.

"He's perfect."

"Now where is he?"

* * *

She couldn't stop her ears from twitching under her bow as she waited.

The box clearly instructed in obnoxiously bright pink lettering that it would take exactly three minutes for her to be able to get the results. Blake sighed upon realizing that it had only been one. This might as well be the most agonizing two minutes of her life.

She cradled her head in her hands as she waited.

And waited.

And waited.

She went back to the sink and picked up the strip. True to the instructions, it had changed color. She turned back to the box to decipher the results.

BLUE - POSITIVE

RED - NEGATIVE

WHITE - INVALID

She shifted her glance to the strip in her hands and dropped the package in the process.

"Oh shit."

Never has blue become such a terrifying color until now.

* * *

Back to the club a very satisfied Adam just finished checking the legitimacy of Junior's info. It brought a demonic smile to his face.

"So this where he's been…" Adam remarks as he zones out for a bit.

"Looks like a pretty hard-place to breakout of, even for him." Adam admits to himself, not really sounding the least bit sincere.

"Can you just go already, I told you were he is?" A very much ignored (and injured) Junior said.

Adam heads to the other side of the bar top, and pulls out two bottles of Jack from the array of merchandise.

"Few months ago a girl set this place on fire."

He takes a gulp straight from the bottle then dumps it all on the floor the thugs were laying down on and just behind Junior, the floor was now wet with the easily combustible liquor.

"Did the cops ever catch her?"

"Are you kidding, I wouldn't get the cops involved." Junior says blissfully unaware of what comes next.

Adam approaches Junior, instead of pulling out the machete stabbing Junior's hand to the bar counter as he should, he instead hands Junior a dull kitchen knife he seemed to have brought along.

"Don't bother pulling it out. You'll never make it."

A perplexed Junior could only stare at the tiny knife in his weak hand as Adam pores half of the other bottles contents on the bar top connecting this stream of whiskey to the one between Junior and his men and sets it on a puddle of its contents just a few feet from Junior.

He then takes ten steps towards the exit.

"What are you-"

_**BANG**_

The bottle ignites as the bullet shatters it; the fire quickly spreads throughout the bar.

"She or someone else came back to finish the job." The assassin sheathes back his blade into the smoking gun "Or at least that's what the cops would think. They won't even bat an eye."

"OOOHHHHHHH! SHIT! I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WERE GONNA LET ME GO?!"

"I didn't say that." Adam calmly replies as he walks away but not before saying a friendly piece of advice.

"Your choice Junior cut off the hand or burn to death."

And with that the knife in Junior's left hand seems allot more…liberating.

Adam leaves the club ablaze, he hears screams of cursing as he walks away, a few explosions vibrate the air, sirens replace it after a few minutes, and firemen came in after minutes or so after the whole club is engulfed in flames.

Too bad nobody got out before then…

"Too bad." Adam whispers to whoever can hear as he makes his way to his first teammate's location Lamb Asylum For The Criminally Insane.

End of Chapter 1


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: A Delicious Question

Or

Another Kenny bites the duSt

Simple question:

Have you ever eaten meat before?

Sure you have, beef, pork, poultry, mutton, venison… bush meat

Did you ever wonder about the animals they come from? Cows, pigs, chickens, turkeys, sheep, deer, rabbits…All those are meat.

Now for the critical question:

Have you ever eaten a faunus before?

See no one ever tried that, humans have tried eating the Grimm and each other but not the faunus Nobody eats faunus, even though a human eating one is technically not cannibalism. Well someone did, someone with access to faunus corpses tried eating them. A dear faunus' liver, a turkey faunus' oysters (lower back), a sheep faunus' kidneys (marinated in red wine, of course) and pig faunus'…

_Mmm…bacon…_

Were just a few of the few recipes a deranged man tried but in his defense "_At least __**I**__ didn't kill them_" was enough to justify his _culinary _experiments. Experimentation; was all it was, experimentation, he kept saying. Just a scientific discovery; a quest to further understand faunus and humans, for peace, he explained. Curiosity getting the better of me, he repeated to every voice in his head.

He lied

He didn't do it for science or peace, but because of a much simpler and basic reason; He was bored…

And here he is now, locked in the most secure asylum in Vytal, caged and restrained, regarded as the asylums most dangerous most guarded and most….difficult of patients (the higher your IQ is, the more pissed of your psychiatrist gets).

The only bright side; he wouldn't be bored for much long.

"_**Intruder on Sector 7! I repeat, Intruder on Sector 7-OH MY GOD, HE KILLED KENNY!"**_

End of Chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: The Detained Deranged Detective Dabbles in Dominos

Or

There is an 'A' in team

_**"In my dream the world had suffered a terrible disaster. A black haze shut out the sun, and the darkness was alive with the moans and screams of wounded people. Suddenly a small light glowed, a candle flickered into life. Symbol of hope for millions. A single tiny candle, shining in the ugly dark."**_

_"**Then I laughed and blew it out."**_

_-The Joker (presumably)_

* * *

Lamb Asylum for the Criminally Insane; full of violent psychopaths and killers, and that's just the guards. Its psychiatrists were nothing more than sadists with PhDs using the inmates as test subjects for their own twisted experiments. And the janitors…actually the janitors aren't that bad. The asylum is located far beyond the outskirts of Vale, on a man-made island on loch, the only way in and out was through nine separate draw bridges, its structure was designed for the sole purpose of housing Vytal's most clinically insane prisoners, from child rapists (both types) to mass-murders, not a single innocent soul was imprisoned within the asylum's correctional facility. The entire facility was a retro fitted castle, a fortress from the inside and out, in order to ensure that any inmates wouldn't escape, the facility was intentionally placed in a Grimm filled zone, so if any patients were lucky enough to escape the maximum security prison, survive the automated turrets, and swim all the way to the shore, the Grimm would be the last form of insurance. From the shores of the loch, the asylum looks almost ominous and magnificent with its tall towers, large walls, and grand arches. With a building as intimidating as this, no one would dare try to attack it.

That was until…

"You bastard!" a guard screams as he empties his gun's entire clip on the intruder who killed Kenny; a bull-faunus by the name of Adam Taurus.

It was no use, Adam merely dodges the attacks appearing then disappearing within seconds before any bullet could land on him.

Adam draws Wilt from its sheath and mows down the guard with a clean cut. The sight was horrific but to the patients behind the glass cell walls it looked like a sadistic masterpiece.

A metallic door whooshes open, more guards come in, these one's armoured and armed with high-velocity, full-auto riffles. The leader of the unit speaks up and gestures commands to his unit. They open fire without a single order given to Adam to stand down; clearly all the guards want to do was shoot him down.

Adam, under a barrage of gunfire, he manages to deflect most of the bullets, it didn't take long for him to reach them. He slashed his way through the guards; the leader cowers and pleads for mercy he couldn't after his throat was cut open, along with his men's skulls. The color red stains the halls. Adam pushes forward towards his main objective. Bullets and body parts fly in his wake. He was maintaining his pace until severing on to many guards gave him an epiphany. Not just any epiphany, as Adam pulls Wilt from a lifeless guard's torso, he had an artistic epiphany. And like all great artists in a time of inspiration he needed an audience.

"The battlefield is a scene of constant chaos…"Adam recites to the imprisoned patients of Lamb Asylum Sector 7, AKA Intensive Treatment Unit. The psychotic bastards listen to their newest form of entertainment.

Adam continues as he walks to the start of the row of glass walled cells. "…The winner will be the one who controls that chaos, both his and the enemy's."

Adam in a show of great skill cuts of the locks on each cell. On both sides the locks mechanically explode and the glass doors whoosh open. The prisoners all step out; their maddened and primal looks intensify as they wait for their saviour's final words of wisdom.

"Go make some chaos." Adam said as he tossed a key card to a patient in front of him.

Adam left them to their own accord, and then all Hell broke loose.

* * *

In a completely cushioned room, a severely disordered patient fiddles with the chain that attaches his straight jacket to the wall, it rattles as he uses it as a jump rope. He's fun doesn't last as his cell door opens.

"You again." The patient says without turning to face his visitor. He stands up rather abruptly then with an almost slow grace he turns to look at the visitor.

"Hello Doctor, come to give me my daily dose of electricity?" he playfully Asks "Did you bring the camera? I want to start the 'Electric Shock Challenge' to raise awareness for lightning struck victims."

The doctor; a highly unattractive fat-nerd who probably reached lvl. 49, in the game of life he set his difficulty on EXPERT, ignored his patient's deranged rambling. Most likely a liberal Grimm sympathizer, who's too cowardly and wealthy to respect the Huntsmen and Huntresses sacrifice for the future, in summary a douche.

"Restrain him." the doctor ordered the room floods with guards, wearing full riot gear, sporting riot shields and shotgun-batons. One guard connects a chain to the patient's collar, the rest pin him to the wall brutally.

"What? Don't you know 24,000 people a year die from being struck by lightning? Have you no heart man?" the patient receives a blow to the head, courtesy of the doctor.

"Put a mouth gag on him while you're at it." The doctor said as he gives back the guard his baton.

"Afraid I'll tell them about that little fetish you have with-"

And so, strapped to a prisoner movement trolley, in a straitjacket, wearing a mouth gag, a blindfold, being escorted by maybe 12 to 15 guards (three of them pointing their guns at him),and a dumb med school last-placer, with all that it still didn't stop the patient from saying…

"Smells like a riot." he remarks in a muffled voice "Prisoners have a very pungent odour." Which was really hard to understand with a gag in his mouth.

"Quiet." a guard orders.

"Afraid I'll escape, Doctor." The doctor ignores him, keeping his lip tight and at a safer distance.

"Scared of me Doctor?" he patient teases, hoping to elicit a response.

There was no reply, the trolley stops moving, the patient's trolley gets upright, for a long amount of seconds eerie silence replaced movement, and the patient wonders what happened. Was there an accident? Were they planning to execute him on the spot? Did they arrive at their destination? Two things were clear:

His mouth gag was cut off (a pleasant one).

There was death in the air.

"Impressive, fifteen guards and a terrible excuse of a doctor, taken out in a matter of seconds. Smell of blood in the air, and I feel moisture coming from the floor; bladed weapon." He theorized from just smell and touch.

"Close-quarters, not a single sound, and with a bladed weapon; assassin." He cleverly hypothesized from the lack of sound alone. "Only one person with that skillset comes to mind." A mad smirk appears on his face, it's twisted and dangerous, just like the patient. A sheathing of a sword rings the ear.

"Out of all the people who know of my incarceration, out of all those who could achieve this, even I couldn't have predicted the one to bust me out would be you..."

Suddenly the straps that bound him were no longer holding, the sharp air hits his body, freeing him from his accursed straitjacket. His orange prison garbs exposed for the first time in weeks. His face now exposed showing its features, his midnight black hair fell loose and untidy almost covering his ears in length, his eyes locked with Adam's for the first time, piercing blue, analytical as it had an almost laughing tone in their scrutiny, and he reeked of pure genius (and three weeks without a shower).

"…Taurus" he says the name as if it came with a dreaded history of pain. "It had to be you." was the almost ungrateful sounding remark.

"Good to see you again too, Ask." Adam says as he pulls out his hand. Ask stands straight, rivalling even Adam in height, though Adam was still much taller. Ask clasps Adam's hand in his.

"I appreciate the liberation." Ask says with sincerity.

"What happened to the tan?" Adam asks a little too of topic.

"You know how it is, weeks in an isolated, windowless room, without sunlight." Ask explains with no regret, casually stating the details of his imprisonment with no worry. Ask then proceeds to perform his most cherish capability; his deductive reasoning. As he scans Adam with cold and calculating eyes, it doesn't take long for Ask to know what his old acquaintance has be going through.

"Smells like a brewery, as violent as ever, lost about…six pounds in the last months, been losing sleep, all point to one definitive answer; a girl. Aww did she break your heart? And are you freeing me to because of said heart break?" Ask deduced with astonishing accuracy and inhuman tactlessness.

"You and that brain of yours." Adam muttered, scowling at how right the detective was.

"Yes, it is necessary to function properly." Ask drones as he switches clothes with a deceased guard, Adam understands immediately, and shots the guards head.

"What's in the duffel bag?" Ask questions as he re-adjusts the riot armor he recycled from a guard.

"Explosives." Adam said with murderous intent.

"Oh, that's good."

"…"

Ask activates the wrist computer installed in the wrist armor. He tinkers with it, figuring out how it works as a spoiled child would do after their rich parents give them a new SchneePhone. Adam just stares at him, as if he just told him that this was all just an anime fan-fiction.

"You're not gonna-I don't know umm- REACT?!"

"I did." Was the uncaring reply Ask gave, too busy processing every bit of detail the wrist computer would give. Adam nearly drops the duffel bag from disappoint, expecting a master plan or at least destructive idea.

"Ask, you better have- wait I hear footsteps."

"Yes, they're coming."

"From which side?"

"Both."

Adam let's he bag fall down the floor, the sound of stomping boots fill get closer As Adam readies his weapon, Ask keeps his mind occupied on the multiple applications he could use the wrist computer for. Just as Ask predicted, heavily armed guards came from both directions, trapping Adam and the not at all worried Ask, at least 30 men were currently surrounding the duo.

"A little help." Adam

"Sure." Ask lifts his hand upwards and with a sudden move. Two areas in space such a strong gravitational pull that no matter or energy can escape are created. In other words Black Holes just started sucking up the guard's fire arms.

"Oh shi-"

The rest was a massacre as guards were quartered in all directions, Adam sadistically enjoyed the killing, Ask was too preoccupied to feel the warm blood splash on his face. He wouldn't dare try to care about people he never knew, as heartless as it may sound, death would have to be another variable in the infinite possibilities in life that had to be classified as independent. With a semblance that can kill hundreds if not thousands, sacrificing one's heart in the pursuit of science was the only way to avoid a state of which Ask would be inclined to freely use his dark gift.

The two run, knowing more will come. That unfortunately didn't stop men from being acquainted with the wrath of Adam's bloody sword. Ask stays neutral the whole way, the map of the entire facility needed his concern more than the guards did. There were some guards capable enough to stop their advance, as of now Ask sat in front of the computer with Adam situated behind him, blocking projectiles from the security forces.

"Are you done yet?" Adam asked as he deflects bullets with his sword, shielding the two of them while Ask takes his time studying the layout of the building.

"Quiet, I'm working." Ask barked as he stays focused on the holographic schematics of the building. 'So eight sectors, five corner buildings, and three towers with a central control room that connects them in between…structural supports are on…'

Adam cuts a perfectly aimed bullet and fires his own.

"Oh I'm sorry." He sarcastically apologized between swings and sparks of bullets.

"You're forgiven." Ask says as he gets up, "Let's go." he orders as he secures the duffel bag and runs off.

Adam provides cover fire then follows Ask, they make their way to a corridor Adam takes this opportunity to question the _genius' _decision

"Where are we going?"

While still running, Ask cryptically says. "To clear a path"

* * *

In his personal transport airship, Warden Colurles, an incredibly pale and bearded man, sits confidently on his chair as his employees give him updates on the situation.

"Warden Colurles, sir. We have identified the location of the intruder, he appears to be collaborating with a guard; they seem to be headed to the main control room, on top of the three towers." One of his staff employees says.

"Good." the warden grins victoriously, as if ready to claim his prize.

"And what of the other prisoners?"

A different staff member answers, this one using his computer to show the live-video feed of his answer "The riots have been quelled; our guards have already been cleaning up the mess."

"That just leaves the two headed towards the control tower."

"Good, I want half the guards who aren't already dealing with the inmates to enter each tower, the rest of the guards- myself included- will form a defensive perimeter outside the gates, blocking their exit. We will flush them out."

"Sir, there's red chaff smoke coming from Tower 7."

The large screen on the ship shows exactly what the can see from the windshields, it had a 3D model of Tower 7 in every angle and shows the chaff smoke concealing the upper half of it.

"What? So they're trying to use it as a cover for an escape. They must have an airship on top of the tower." The warden theorized.

He turns on his com-link "Attention all air forces! Surround the smoke, fire at anything that comes out." He ordered to his security force.

And so those orders were followed to the letter, guards flooding through the towers trying to out flank Adam and Ask, The warden's airship and armoured personnel carriers equipped with water cannons guarding the only exit, and airships and choppers hovering around the red smoke. It would take a miracle for two men to escape.

"All according to plan" Ask says out loud, he plants explosive after explosive in a pattern.

"How's it going on your end?"

"I'm almost done here." Adam informs through the radio.

"Why do I have to be in the smoking part?" Self-restraint was something beyond his physical and psychological capacity.

"You're a faunus, you can see better in the dark than I can." Ask answered

"That sounded racist."

"_Speciest_ would be the correct word, we are of different species and not races, Taurus." Ask corrected, not really giving it much effort. He then finishes rigging up the last of the explosives.

"All preliminary objectives have been met. Proceed to point 37-B and wait for my cue."

"Warden Colurless, sir. There's a message coming from Tower 7, Level 39."

"Put it on display."

The message was a simple word with a count down on the bottom.

**SURRENDER IN:**

**0:25**

**0:24**

The warden did what any sane man would do; he laughed insanely

"Bwahahahahaha! This truly is the work of those retarded inmates." His gleeful expression turns sour.

"Have the guards track that signal, I want the retards responsible for disgracing my asylum made an example of." The most of the staff stumbles as they try to relay the messages to the security personnel.

**0:21**

**0:20  
**

* * *

"Ask, I'm in position."

"Copy that, wait for my cue."

* * *

"Sir, the guards are about to breach the room were the message is being sent." A staff member dutifully informs his boss, said boss was smugly smirking at the thought of this media mess finally ending,

"Good. Now to finally end this nuisance" the warden said with relief as he can finally he can go back to his immoral dealings and decadent meals in the comfort of his office, and not this dingy militaristic airship. The live-video feed the guard's helmet's supplied was on display, all eyes glued to the screen as they break open a maintenance door and finally capture the trouble maker responsible for this mess. As the metallic door burst open, no one was inside the room.

**0:16**

**0:15**

"**Warden Colurles, sir. There's no one here." **A guard informed

"What? Impossible, you there!" he yells at a staff member who's on his computer. "Explain to me why the signal is-"

The massage changes, a different text shows, this one far for taunting.

**Last Chance, warden, Last chance**

**Surrender or Die**

**0:10**

**0:09**

"Ignore this." The inept warden orders "Find me the real source of this insult or I'll have you all fired!"

"Do I make myself clear?"

"Y-yes, sir" was the collective and shameful response.

**0:05**

However as the time runs out, one staff member has a precognitive churn in his stomach, he gives his opinion. "B-but, sir shouldn't we at least, warn the security personnel in the building this could be all a-"

_**BANG**_

"Anyone else?" the warden asks as he holsters his pistol. "Good."

**0:02**

**0:01**

"See men, this was all just a-"

The message changes again, the whole screen is covered by one lone symbol; a symbol showing a side of a wolf's head with three slash marks that cut across it, and a word that would perfectly describe the pain of what the world will feel.

"T-The White Fang? Those Disgusting mongrels are behind-"

* * *

"Adam, now" Ask said as he appears behind him.

"With pleasure." Adam holds the remote trigger in hand and with an almost careful push…

* * *

_**KABOOM**_

_**BOOM**_

_**BOOM **_

_**BOOM**_

_**KABOOM**_

The entire facility rocks, as Tower 7 goes off in wonderful explosions.

Clinging on his chair for dear life Warden Colurles, orders for an immediate status report.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!" Colurles screams at his men for answers.

"S-sir, explosions. Explosions everywhere!"

"H-How? Those disgusting animals damn those filthy…using a suicide attack, barbaric monstrosities."

"SIR, OUR AIRFORCES ARE DOWN! It's the smoke, sir it's exploding too."

"Grr…get me a link with a pilot!"

"Only a quarter of our air support is still in the air," one informs paniced but per orders a link was established. An airship pilot appears on screen, but not for long.

"_**Warden Colurless, the chaff smoke it-it's- it's flammable- AGHHHHHHHH!**_" the com-link, just like the airship pilot, just went dead.

"Goddamn it! Where are my ground units? I want a link with them **now**!"

"_We're doomed…"_

"_It's over…we're dead, we are all dead."_

"_I'm getting out of here!"_

"Th-they're all gone…the explosion it…" and just like that all his men turned to a complete state of lifelessness, the color draining from their face, their eyes miserable and dead, and their stomachs felt as if they were dropped on the floor.

"Speak up you imbecile, what could you possibly…" Colurles looks in front of him, the mystery of his men's lack of resolve explained; Tower 7 was falling down.

ON TOP OF THEM

"Impossible, Impossible who could have…NO, Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…"

_**CRASH**_

_**BOOM **_

_**BOOM**_

* * *

That was the end of the corrupt and inept, Warden Colurles and his abusive security forces, silenced by the very institution he ran like his own personal kingdom. The irony of being crushed by a tower was as literal as one can get. Indeed a miracle did happen, two men just took down an entire army, while being under supplied and out-gunned. Adam was in awe, the colossal amount of destruction he just witnessed was beyond anything he could ever dream. In his mind, no greater feat of beautiful devastation could compare. He really did make a good choice in choosing Ask (human or not) to be in his team.

"Poetic Justice; you used the tower itself to kill that stupid warden, amazing" Adam complimented as they walk on top of the tower they just collapsed

"He was foolish, using numbers and freely sending out his subordinates was a sign of a terrible tactician. He broadcast his presence, thinking he himself was untouchable, I proved him wrong." Ask coldly explains

"You even utilized the tower as a pathway for us, and the draw bridges you-"

"Calculated the exact force the tower could bring, and accurately predicted how much force would be needed to make the bridges close without them falling down." Ask said as he jumped down from the fallen tower and on to the bridge.

"Now~" He turns to Adam, eyes meeting nothing but slits in return. "What do you want with me?" his tone changed from insufferable, nosy know-it-all to bone-chilling serious in one sentence. Any lesser man would've flinched at the sound of it. Adam, however, wasn't a lesser man. He was a Faunus. And a Faunus is inherently cooler than a man.

"No it has nothing to do with your disgusting eating habits, to be blunt I don't really give a damn. I'm vegetarian remember? I already don't like eating meat."

"I'm putting together a team." He finally said after beating around the bush too many times

"I have difficulty seeing you work well with others." Ask admitted. "So if theoretically, I do join you in your crusade for whatever reason, what's our next step?"

"Have you ever studied the teachings of The Great Datu Ingay; The North Easterly Wind?"

Ask raises an eyebrow, Adam just continues on, not really wanting a reply.

"Datu Ingay was a chief of a warrior tribe that lived nearly 2000 years ago, a feared man, it is said that he would attach bells on the legs of his horse in order to make his presence known, and the sound would thunder in waves as he travels, igniting fear in the hearts of his enemies. Imagine that effect intensified by a million horsemen each with a horse wearing bells."

"Your point?"

"Fear is best induced with sound."

And so the world's deadliest and dangerous killer joined forces with the world's most insidious and intelligent mind, now two 'A's were in play, two more pieces left to collect until Adam's plan comes to fruition.

End of Chapter

**AN: I'm back, and yes chapters will stay this long, if not longer. But updates will be a bit faster.**

**and before I forget Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, I do not own Adam, or Ask or the next OC you will see in this fanfiction for she is based on two out of three of my favorite singers. So they own her.**

Chapter 4:

He Who Sees All, She Who Hears All and The One Guy Who Kills All.

Or

Waking Up the Caged Songbird

Sound is such a beautiful stimulus.

Beauty in all things, though dark in nature, can be seductive by the sound it creates. Like the sound of waves on the beach, each one has the opportunity to drown a person, yet they sound so relaxing. Or the sound of a wolf's howling, you all know deep down it's either a booty-call or a threat to your life, nonetheless you still can't help being mystified as it echoes in to your very soul. We humans use our senses to perceive and interact with the world, especially the dangers that come with it and all too often our first warning of danger is sound. Sound can even affect a person's mood as well, though the research is still on-going.

For a singer sound is everything. Being famous nowadays might just require a little looks and knowing the right people, but to really touch a person's heart and mind requires hitting the right notes and saying the unspoken truths.

Such as: _"This song is for all you boys without a girlfriend, and I hope this song will help you pretend to have one…"_

Ahh…good times, good times, Well in short; Sound is a far more pleasant stimulus than Touch.

Touch has pain and there's an abundant supply of pain in the world. Pain is unpleasant and everywhere. Like-umm…Let's say…a guy slapping you continuously until you regain consciousness…

_**SMACK **_

"Wha-?" I abruptly wake up to a bombardment of senses; My skin feels the harsh icy wind blowing against me, my cheek stings as it was struck harshly, then slowly cools as snowflakes fall and melt on the spot, yet it's pain was comforting as it was the first sensation I've felt in so long. My mouth tastes of foul medication and metal, as my lips were already parted, a new taste in the cold air stimulates me; blood. My eyes- blurred my vision may be- bear witness to chaos in its purest form; snowing a volley of explosions and flames, hordes of soldiers rushing towards me, and a red and black blur mowing them down. Men turn into fountains of gushing red. My highly trained ears, gifted with absolute pitch, were assaulted to a Remnant shaking blaze of gunfire, airship turbines, tank engines, screams of pain and someone calling out 'ask' over and over.

And my nose… well to be honest, my nose smells someone hadn't showered in a while.

Suddenly, I was conscious of my neck's position. It was turned to the right by a slap (or several). I align my neck and head, and low and behold I see the source of the foul odor; a guy in a really thick winter coat with a strikingly familiar face.

"No time to explain." he says to me, the cold air letting me see his breath, and eww…it went in my nose.

"Ask!" someone else screamed. Hopefully a friend or someone with an extra coat cause it's freezing.

"We freed you. An army's here to kill us then most likely you as well-" as if on cue, bullets were fired in our direction, missing us by mere feet, as if proving his point. "Yup, they want you dead too." He mumbles then turns back to me. "We need your help…" he pauses in thought, the exact opposite of what to do in the situation he just described. "Hmm, guess I did have time to explain."

"ASK!" the person who I've identified as the red blur yelled in a gruff, throaty, angsty, teenage-boy-pitched voice that Simple Plan utilize in their songs. A voice I seem to recognize or heard at least once.

_"I never forget a voice..."_ I recall myself say once or twice in my barely-two-decades of life. But the noise of the army and the snow keep me from actually distinguishing who that voice belonged to.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND!?" the stinky guy who slapped me yells in my face for affirmation.

I like any girl who would react with a guy is inches from my face, I do the cliché and expected; I blush, nod politely, and slap him in the face for being too close and maybe also to avenge my domestically abused cheek.

End of Chapter

**Review and Follow**

**AN: Yes, it's short but it's only a teaser for the long one I'll post. This was entirely a test to see how many read my fic.**

**Thank You my precious Readers, for a writer's true love is his readers.**

**And yes the underlined AN are SPOILERS!**

**or a maybe a hint... Your Pick**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own any RWBY or Nicholas Cage, Star Wars, Yetis, Microsoft, lightsabers, The Divine Comedy, for that matter. **

Chapter 5: The Caged Song Bird's Cage Gets Colder

Or

Devils and Avalanches

General James Ironwood stands with utmost discipline as he looks at what remains of what was once one of Atlas' prized research facilities. From a distance it looked almost like an abstract piece of art, a Picargo or the guy who cut his ear off or something. The snow on the mountain was the canvas, the mountains themselves were the background, and the fires, debris and lifeless bodies of men- his men - were the artistic strokes of the brush. The military hardware was shattered to pieces making an unbelievable sense of texture. The smoke coming from almost anywhere gave it a flowing look, and the blood of his men pooling gave color to the plain white snow.

Yes, at a distance, it does look like abstract art. Ironwood wouldn't know that though, for he wasn't at a distance, he was standing right in front of it, and to him; it wasn't artistic, it was barbaric. Millions worth of damage, hundreds of men dead, decades of valuable research gone…

"Who the hell did this?"

* * *

**A few hours ago**

"I don't understand anything!" Ruby screams in frustration, admitting her defeat at the hands of her most hated enemy; homework, a homework assignment given by their oh-so-informative Professor Port.

"How am I supposed to write an essay on a Grimm that doesn't even exist?" the lesson that day was on cryptids, though not entirely Grimm, many still believe that the creatures of obscurity were simply Grimm of extreme rarity, though several key Grimm behaviour and patterns absent in them, beg to differ.

"Yang, help me!" Ruby begs, having no idea on the topic, all she really needed to know about Grimm are where to hit them to make them die.

That and she fell asleep half-way through the lecture, her last lucid memory of the entire class was "And then I…" which was simply the majority of the class.

"Sorry sis, I'm as lost as you." Yang admitted as both a confession and an excuse not to help, though she took it easier than her little sister. To be fair, hardly anyone still believed in something like the Yeti. Said to be known as the abominable snowman and lived cold mountains. As the word 'cold' came to mind, Yang asked a would-be-expert in all things icy.

"Say Weiss, how about you and me-"

"Don't even." Weiss blows off the blonde bombshell, choosing to continuously and efficiently word vomit in her writing, blocking of all distractions, even the most adorable pair of silver eyes ever.

"And no Ruby, not even your puppy dog eyes will work this time." She quickly says, still writing not even giving Ruby a sideways glance.

Blake ignored all this, as she already finished her schoolwork ahead of time. Currently she was occupying herself with an old favorite. She was at a part she always liked re-reading, but then her mind drifts to when she first read it.

* * *

**PAGE 78**

_**His journey continues, he is faced with the entrance of a cave, thorns seem to come from it as overgrown branches of thorns line the walls and ground, only a thin path of earth was free of theses accursed plants. **_

_**A path that led right into the cave…**_

"_**Virgil…" a raspy voice calls out from the deep darkness of the cave. Virgil himself steps in to the cave, to find the voice's source, for it was all he could tell was in the cave**_

"_No, No, No that's a terrible reason to go in a cave."_

"_**Virgil…" a raspy voice calls out from deep in the cave. Virgil himself steps in to the cave, to find the voice's source, for he believed that the answers he sought **_

"_Is it sought or seek?"_

_**,for he believed that the answers he seek, would be answered by the voice of whom ever it might be.**_

"_**Virgil…"**_

_**As he enters the cave, he looks behind him, hoping not to see anyone there, but all he could see was his own shadow. He moves forward, unbeknownst to him, a twisted sense of false security happened;**_

_**His shadow stays.**_

_**It morphs into a mangled form then laughs mischievously as it runs towards Virgil**_

"_**Virgil…" It repeats as it madly sprints, coming far too close.**_

_**Virgil quickly turns but sees nothing there…**_

"_Now that's scary"_

_**Becoming increasingly paranoid, Virgil keeps looking, not wanting to be caught off guard again, he surveys what little he could see with the limited light.**_

_**A demented chuckle and a shifting of rocks happen behind him, Virgil turns, but again not fast enough to spot the source.**_

_**As he hears nothing and sees nothing, Virgil continues towards the cave exit. The cave gives him more room as the thorn path widens as he moves forward, more holes in the wall give him more light, and the thorns keep getting bigger.**_

"…'and the thorns keep getting bigger'? Nah…I'll edit that later."

"_**Virgil…"**_

"_**Show yourself." Virgil commands and the most unexpected occurs; it obeys**_

_**Virgil looks behind him as what can only be described as the sound moving whispers is heard. Then he sees it; eyes as orange as the burning fires of hell, a body of smoke as black as burnt coal, and a trail of energy that can be compared to aura decomposing.**_

_**The misty figure climbs the wall's thorns, its claws digging into the wall. It laughs devilishly as it gets closer to Virgil. **_

_**Virgil stands perfectly still, yet keeps his focus on the threat in front of him. The ghostly figure stands in front of Virgil, his exact height.**_

"_**Who are you?" asked Virgil**_

"_**What you deny." It answers back**_

"Wow that's good." Blake compliments from behind him

"Thanks." Adam says as he readies his next sentence to type.

"…."

Erie silence engulfs the two of them.

"…."

Exactly 11 seconds of silence has passed, now the moment is legally awkward

"….A…a…you…uh…"

And there go's Adam's vocabulary skills

"Hmm?" Blake innocently hums as she wonders why Adam doesn't continue the story.

"…W-HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN BEHIND ME?!" Adam finally screams as he regains his voice.

"Since Virgil punched the mirror thinking someone behind it was strangling him, then when the mirror shatter he finds out that he was the one strangling him" Blake answers truthfully.

"Th-That…That was 30 pages ago! You've been behind me reading for 30 pages!"

Blake nods.

"I really liked it."

"You did?"

"Sure, Virgil seems really cool and I want to know how it ends."

"You do?"

"Uh Huh. You're a really good writer Adam."

"So what's it all about?"

"It's about a man…with two souls."

* * *

The sound of an airship flying overhead wakes Adam from his daydream. He and Ask are resting on a ledge on the cliff-edge side of a mountain as the airships engines cause the snow and rocks to fall.

"Break's over Taurus." Ask says from the other side of the mountain ledge, he turns off the touchscreen he's been using for the majority of their break and secures it back into one of his thick winter coat's many pockets.

Adam slowly steps out of the ledge, ready to start climbing the mountain again. He also has a thick winter coat on, it covers him and his usual black and red tail coat underneath, and it barely keeps out the biting cold air. Wilt and Blush strapped securely behind him, due to its black and red color being easily spotted in the snow it had to be wrapped in a white and grey winter-cameo cloth in order to avoid detection. So instead on his Rifflejato in his hands like usual, his hands were now holding two ice picks, not for combat but for climbing the icy mountain. Now Adam and Ask both equipped with ice picks are moving across the ridge sideways.

"Stop here." Ask orders as he plunges his axe in to the ice then starts climbing. "Ice is good." He informs, for some reason having more experience about climbing the mountain ranges of Atlas than Adam.

"Do you know where you're going?" that question was long overdue. Even without answer, Adam still followed and started climbing.

'_Pick then cleats. Pick then cleats. Pick then cleats. Pick then cleats. Pick then cleats. Pick then cleats…' _ That was both the method of climbing the mountain and the inner mantra Adam kept repeating in his mind.

"I've been climbing these mountain ranges since I was four." Ask informed calmly before he plunges and steps up the ice. "Broke my wrist the first time" he finishes on a dark note.

"A little intense for a 4 year-old, don't you think?" Adam comments as he tries to catch up with the much more experienced climber, for a newbie Adam was doing better than most.

"It was."

As he said that, Ask drove the pick a little too forcefully in to the ice, the sound of it digging in almost making an echo.

'_Touchy subject I guess?' _Adam concludes, not really feeling like a tragic backstory was necessary at this… altitude.

"Let's not dwell on trivial, shall we?" Ask calmly suggests, his pace slowing to give Adam time to catch up.

"I pulled some of strings, ancient strings I'll have you know."

"Intel said she's being held in an Atlesean research facility." Ask explained.

"I narrowed it down with your intel. High-security research base with mountainous scenery, only match I know of was here."

"Where is here?"

"The Cage." Ask simply states.

"The Cage?"

"Atlas' scientific black sheep. Illegal experimentation, human and faunus testing, kidnapping, Grimm breeding, human and faunus rights violations by the dozens-Oh! And did I mention Atlas funds this."

"Of course they do."

"They're the drop-out drug addict/dealer everyone knows about but hates in family reunions. But gives good gifts on Christmas"

"All that, on our way here?"

"I do have Wi-Fi."

"Let's just get there before-"

Another airship flies by, this one lower than the last. The turbulence from the ships causes the earth and ice to shake. Adam gets dislodged from his position and nearly falls to his death, he looses an ice pick. Ask grabs him at the very last second before he falls.

Seeing that he was still dangling vicariously on a mountain "What are you waiting for? Pull me up." Adam commands,

Instead of doing the logical thing and pull Adam up, Ask just casually answers "Just thinking"

"Thinking of what?" Adam rhetorically asks.

Taking no moment of pause, Ask offhandedly answers. "How many lives I could save by dropping you."

The sentence sinks in fairly quickly, Adam in mortal terror, sees that Ask is not joking whatsoever

"Ask I swear, if you-" that threat gets cut short by a real threat.

"What? Sorry I can't here you over my GRIP SLIPPING!" And for emphasis he slightly loosens his grip causing the almost acrophobic faunus to tighten his.

* * *

On the other side of Remnant, another pair of _kinda _friends devises their own version of male bonding.

"Jaune, this isn't going to work" Ren, one of the two boys among six girls warns his team leader and kinda best friend Jaune.

"No way, I've read from a magazine that this works." Jaune reassures his brother in arms.

"A magazine?" doubts Ren on the nature of the information.

"Well kinda, Pyrhha told me about it, she said this is the best way to ask a girl out on a date without it being too awkward."

"Pyrhha? Gave you instructions. To ask a girl out." Ren in an attempt to clear things up, asks the knight in dented armor.

"Yeah, she's always helping me out with that sort of thing." Jaune states with an oblivious manner.

'_Never in my life have I met such a dense person' was Ren's main train of thought at the moment._

* * *

**Adam POV**

'_You know that thing idiots do when one idiot trusts another idiot that they won't totally get hurt as they fall?'_

'_Yeah, dating sucks…'_

_This insipid world continues to bombard me with justifications to destroy it. One justification is currently keeping me from a 1300ft fall to my subsequent death. His name is Ask, never heard the rest of it, never want to. I refuse to learn the complete name of a filthy human I left within an inch of his life. But the story doesn't end there, he not only survived, I even saved him from whatever horrendous torture he deserved. I don't regret it. Too many regrets have long past, it'd be an insult to start now.'_

'_He led us here; half-frozen half-remote mountain ranges near Atlas, my second reason, mostly because I hate snow and anything associated with that damn symbol. And as irony would have it; I'm freezing my ass off IN WHERE? Oh! That's right. ATLAS! I'm climbing a mountain in ATLAS! All because of our D between mine and Ask's A's.'_

'_Ask and mine's mutual friend if you could call her that. I can't even begin to ask how both of us know her.'_

'_But on the other hand, this could be an advantage.'_

'_And insurance…'_

"Pull me up, Ask" I order, this joke was never funny, and Ask is terrible with jokes.

"Forgive me." He says with no desire for forgiveness of any kind "But my mind goes rampant with reasons _not _to pull you up" God, does he ever shut up.

"Is this revenge for before?" I play things his way, hoping this would at least keep him talking long enough for me to think of another way to get to the top.

"How dull, keeping your state of mind in the past. While I attempt to see the bigger picture" there he goes again with his trademark overly complicated and _intellectual _dialogue.

"So it's not how I kicked the crap out of you." I press on, this time hoping for at least an emotional response and not one of his bored comebacks he's in high supply of. Amazingly there's a pause, I expect I either get a philosophical rant of denial of I finally get pulled up. Instead I get a…

"Nope." Was he's single syllabic reply.

"I saved you." I remind, and if by chance bring out his consciousness-oh who am I kidding? He doesn't have one. It's not hard to tell when you don't have one either.

"Hardly, I could've escaped ages ago." Okay now I'm really getting pissed.

"Then why didn't you?" Oh hear myself childishly shot back. What am I, twelve?

"I had nothing better to do. I only thanked you for the gesture." He says as if it was nothing, and for some reason I believe it.

Time for a change of plan, to beat a manipulator you need to think like one.

"You can't do it without me. You and I both now this base is too tough for either of us" a pragmatist like Ask would never question sound logic, though I could probably do it alone, but that's just my opinion.

"Hmm…" he hums in thought, this is good, I found a point-of attack. I need to solidify this.

"You'll need me for this." That sure did break his thought.

"I don't. Believe me I can care less on the outcome of this event." God this is getting me nowhere.

"If you just wanted to kill me then why go with the trouble in getting us here?" Reverse psychology, idiots are susceptible to reverse psychology.

"Who knows" he answers with a question. "You could say that it was my plan from the beginning, follow you and make my move when you are at your most vulnerable." Okay, I'm starting to have second thoughts in choosing my teammates just my their initials, maybe he should have stayed at the loony bin

"Which is now if you haven't guessed." He states the obvious, in retrospect I _really _should have taken this more thought.

"Or I'm just going with the moment. An opportunity like this won't come again." Yup, he is officially insane. That just leaves me with one option, out crazy a crazy. I grab his arm we both mine, locking it, even if he does let go I'll drag him with me. Guess they were right, insanity is contagious.

"Guess we'll both die. You can't keep holding on forever and that ice won't last with our combine weight" I

"Then we die putting us out of the world's misery" to be fair our deaths _could _stop an impending catastrophe.

I use my last trick

"Then you'll never know." I say right into his deranged eyes.

"I'll humour you. Know what?" his falling for it.

"The rest of my plan." Okay that wasn't the best lines to use but at least it's something.

"Umm…free another two dangerous individuals with above average skills, make a team of four, and then execute your assault against our- correction _your_ target. That barely stretches the imagination." He ends with a disappointed tone, bored and unemotional, just like him.

Hoping to interest him more I counter "What if I told you there was more to it than that"

"All I can hear is a dead man making bargains" That…was the best description of what I was doing.

"Then as to the guy who dedicated his life solving mysteries, don't you want to see what comes next?" I challenge the only thing he seems to care about; Knowing.

"A SPLAT?"

"Hehehe…" even I had to laugh at that, no matter how bad of a situation this might be laughing was like praying; "What's the worst that could happen", I admit falling is one but to out-crazy a crazy was still on the table. "If I die you'll never find out. You'll never know of the impossible I'll do." Then what happens next is less than I'd expect.

Ask throws me up the ledge, I land perfectly on my feet, turning just in time to see Ask climbing out. For a guy who held and threw a guy my size, he doesn't look all that worn-out. I admit I'm not that heavy but I was carrying a full bag at the time. Wonder how strong this guy really is? He puts his ice axes back in to his bag and as predicted he acts as if nothing happened

"Impossible? I wonder what impossible is by this world's standards." He mutters opening his bag and throwing something at my direction, I catch it, it was a radio, smaller than the ones we used at the Asylum.

"First we need her." I remind him.

"Obviously." His tone always had some sort of insufferable tone to it. The snow makes a crunching noise from under his boot as he taps his foot impatiently.

"And one more thing." He turns as I say that, his naturally curious nature taking control of his actions once again. As he turns I punch him right between the eyes, he falls on the snow, his turn put him of balance enough for me to achieve that.. I could have used Wilt or jammed Blush in his face, heck he at least deserved one of pick axe in the balls for that stunt, but no, not yet, can't have him wounded now, no matter how much enjoyment it would bring it'd cause more of a liability. "Never do that again." I warn, he needs to learn his place.

"The worst thing you can do to someone in power; is taking their false perception of it and show them what true power is. And their helplessness will consume them." he quotes a book I'm very familiar with. Though quote would be an understatement. He said it exactly the way the character would be portrayed.

"Chapter-"

"Chapter 9, page 143. Ferb to Virgil." I finish for him.

"You read my book." I feel kind of flattered actually.

"Honestly, I think it needs a sequel."

"I'm working on it." I really am. Writer's block is a bitch, especially when your muse turns into one and leaves you on a train in the middle of nowhere.

* * *

The Cage; an insulting name to say the least. Located in one of the most treacherous mountain sides surrounding Atlas where only airships can be used to enter the facility. The facility itself was made between two mountain peaks, not only preserving the mountains' formation but also adding to its defences. The Cage both houses a number of research programs of Atlas and is used as a military base, meaning its security was the Atlesian military itself. The Cage is innovative, adaptive, persistent, and flamboyantly powerful.

It's Atlas in a nutshell.

With all this it's obvious that every specimen held had no hope for escape. Not even her, not even there most prized specimen; Codename: Alpha LI.

Alpha LI, forcefully taken from her life and christened with a mere 7 letters, imprisoned at the Cage's most secure holding cell, a glass cell which is ironically a cage suspended from the main floor, suspended on virtually indestructible tungsten-titanium cable-wire. Pressurized to way below normal atmosphere, her only source of oxygen was a tube attached to her suit from the very cable keeping her up. This had three functions; firstly it kept her abilities at bay, secondly if ever anyone tried to release her by cutting of the of the cable also meant cutting of her air supply, killing her before the glass in her cell can even be scratched. Thirdly it gave her captors the luxury of eliminating her by the means of shutting of her oxygen if she shows any attempts of escape, and if suffocating her wasn't enough her captors recently installed a failsafe which at a push of a button they can dislodged her cell entirely and drop her. Yes, this was truly an inhumane way to hold someone but as fate would have it she wasn't _human, _Alpha LI was a faunus, creating a loophole with the laws against holding her, a loophole her captors seem to exploit to its limits freely.

Until now…

"Ask are you in position?"

"**Just some snow in my boots, making my way to them right now." **the person on the other side of the radio answered.

"You worry about the building…" a guard appears in Adam's line of sight, smoking a cheap cigarette; a very unprofessional conduct. Adam kills him as he finishes his smoke "…I'll worry about the snow."

* * *

In a boardroom on the top floor, the head scientist and directors of the cage begin planning their next revolutionary idea. They were bothers, three to be exact. Each as powerful as the other, controlling all scientific operations, sanctioned by Atlas to do any means necessary to complete their research, they heartlessly follow that order to the letter. Using innocent faunus as their mere lab rats, because to them animal testing still qualifies when you use a faunus.

"Things are proceeding as planned, brother." The first brother says to his extremely identical brother.

"Perhaps now we can finally commence human trials, brother."

"Oh, most definitely, brother."

"I also agree, brother."

Out of nowhere someone says "Well I don't."

"True, your opinion matters but- wait…your-OH MY GOD! You're-"

**BOOM**

"T-the labs! You blew up the labs!" the first brother screams in horror. It soon turns to fury.

One of them presses a panic button. Several dozen guards make their way into the room. Each one pointing the business of their energy riffles at the intruder, oddly enough he doesn't look fazed against the overwhelming odds.

"Guards kill him."

One soldier, the leader of the dozens of guards had a bad feeling about this, he knew full-well his men outnumbered, outgunned, and in his opinion outmatched, but knowing this, why was the target in front of him not even pretending to be alarmed.

"Ugh...sir, a thought occurred." the leader finally spoke up. "This guy knew he was going to face an entire base full of soldiers but he still just went here by himself. He even snuck in all the way to this floor undetected but he still showed himself to blow the place up." the leader reasoned logically.

"Are you sure this isn't a trap?" he stares the intruder in the eye, no sign of fear, no sign of anything for that manner, just a passive look of impatience.

"So what? He's just a radical with mental health problems! He isn't even armed and there's thirty of you." the bother reminded. the intruder nods as he listens to the brother's explanation.

"Now shoot this delinquent!"

But before their fingers even squeeze the trigger, the intruder in a uncaring and lethargic fashion ask.

"You know the problem with ear-coms like that?" Ask finally addressed the soldiers.

"What" thirty or so guards asked simultaneously, almost forgetting their initial orders.

"This" he presses a button on his phone then all the guards go…

"AAAAGGGGHHHH!"

"MAKE IT STOP. MAKE IT STOP!"

"Ear-coms are very easy to hack, get the right frequency and just the right song…well you know the rest." Ask explains, a smile peeking at his lips.

"Quickly you fools, take them off!" the second maybe third brother ordered. The soldiers followed that command, dropping their weapons, ripping of helmets and pulling of their coms, doing whatever it took to stop the pain coming from their ears.

"…and that's just 12% power." The dangerously casual Ask said.

The guards who had all successfully removed heir ear-coms by now, held them triumphantly in their hands.

'_All according to plan'_

"Here's 100%" from casual to sadistic in a mere syllable.

A series of small simultaneous explosions happened, right in the closed hands of the guards.

Marveling at his work, Ask sadistically watches the soldiers in extreme pain.

"The destruction one can do, when one plays Gold by Casey Williams in such a frequency and 715 times the regular speed."

All the guards were currently on the floor, in the middle of adjusting to forcefully becoming left-handed as their previous right hands have been more or less unusable.

"AGH!...my hand."

"My hand…my hoh-my hand…hand…." Then he goes into shock from the blood loss.

"Oh crap! Crap! Where's my thumb?"

Were just a few of the audible sounds the soldier's reactions to having their hands blown-off, an entire squadron of soldiers down with just a press of a button, Ask literally didn't even break a sweat.

Without even turning to face the scarred-shitless head scientists, Ask says two words that will fuel fear in any sane man's heart:

"You're next…"

* * *

Waiting on the base of the mountain parallel to the base, Adam finally sees his cue; an explosion on the east side. He draws out Wilt, the movement creating a very visible burst of air blowing the snow in all directions.

"No matter how much the wind howls, the mountain will never bow to it." He quotes as gets into a stance.

"Cut anything down, and then it might as well bow."

A series of powerful and well-aimed slashes occur within a few seconds, each one as flawless as the last, it finally ends after the thirteenth slash, as Adam sheathes his blade, the mountain starts to shake.

* * *

In the face of utter annihilation; is what truly shows a man's character, and to the brother's in charge of The Cage Research Facility, Utter Annihilation was right in front of them, fearing the worst, one brother would not let their life's work be destroyed.

"Q-Quickly, brother, send the research data. If that survives we can still…"

_**BEEP**_

"**ALL DATA HAS BEEN DELETED"**

**"HAVE A NICE DAY"**

Their computers said all at once, from the main computer in the wall, to the brother's personal tablets, they all said the same horrifying thing. There life's work was gone.

"But…our firewalls…how did you…" was the second brother's utterly defeated words as he fell to his knees in anguish.

"You really think I was that ignorant? I've been keeping tabs on you from the very beginning of your silly little pet projects. Oh and your so called firewalls was beyond simplistic, I should know, I _did_ make it."

"My third security system, I was eleven." He speaks of with nostalgia.

"Who plagiarizes an eleven-year old? Honestly."

"I could forgive you for using my out-dated system but…" he slowly walks over to the three cowering brothers, his shadow engulfs them, they; the tree so-called creators of the future were starring up on the person who singlehandedly destroyed their life's dream, with a mobile phone.

'_He-he's the devil'_

That was the closest way to describe Ask at the moment. His dead and focused glare, his blank yet grinning demeanour that was malicious as it was twisted, and his posture told a great deal of intimidation. The devil was busy making and avalanche but Ask seemed to fill in for him.

_**BOOM **_

_**BOOM **_

_**BOOM **_

_**BOOM**_

_**CRASH**_

And there goes the rest of the building, good thing the rest of the employees evacuated after the first one.

"…you old farts make scientists look bad." He continues with a childishly sad tone. It was soon replaced by a darkly, passive-aggressive voice.

"…I'm quite peeved at the moment."

That was the last coherent sentence as the rest were now screams of utter agony.

* * *

Adam Taurus has done great things, terrible, yes, but great. Starting at the tender age of 8 he more than mastered at least 3 sword styles with the tutelage of a legendary hunter. In a span of less than five-years, at 13 he mastered every sword style known and developed a few known only to him, making him on par with his mentor. Using these gifts, at age 15 he had a confirmed total kill count of 172 and an unconfirmed of nearly 250. By 17, he was one of the top assassins in the world, rivaling even history's greatest killers in bloodshed. It wasn't later in life at 18 he defied expectations as he found a talent for literacy. Being a prodigy he is able to write 5,000 words overnight on command, surprising all comrades and enemies alike with his genius-level talent with words, almost unheard of in the prejudice circle of writers. He published his first book at age 21 which gained critical acclaim and became a modern day classic with its psychological, political, and thought provoking ideas.

Even with all that, starting an **avalanche** was a category on its own…Although running away from one isn't that great.

Elsewhere in the area the best of the worst soldiers that got out of Atlas' military training were on a routine patrol around the perimeter. Yes, if you thought all soldiers saw combat, you were wrong, because as bad at being soldiers as they were, they weren't expendable enough to be used as cannon fodder, so **guard duty** it is. And the saying goes; "The more remote the location, equals to how bad you were at basic" so goodbye trigger fingers and hello report any suspicious activity.

"Hey man, you hear something?" one asked his comrade, visibility in a snow storm was limited to say the least. So much so that a comrade in front of you would appear as a blurred Instagram filter, their foggy goggle's wouldn't help either.

"Negative." The comrade next to him answered, this one sounding like an actual soldier.

"It kinda sounds like…" he goes off, the source sound gets closer by the second.

"Like what?" another soldier ask.

"Like something's coming toward us" If a sound keeps getting louder, it is mostly likely coming closer.

"Were on top of a mountain for Pete's sake!" the no-nonsense member of the patrol screamed. "Only thing that could kill us here would be a Yeti Grimm or a…"

"Yeti Grimm?" and that one question seals their fate.

"The Yeti is not a Grimm. Grimm are black" one of them says as if the most obvious thing in the world.

"What is it then?" that challenge further causes more to the fire.

"It's a guy in a suit." The once strict soldier opines, trying to end the debate but adding more in it himself, now all five of them were gathered in a circle, debating on the so-called Yeti Grimm.

As they all become focused on their discussion on the crypt, a black and red blur runs pass them undetected.

"My cousin said it's an ape that migrated to the mountains." One of them goes with the relative who knows move.

A soldier who's been keeping quite the whole time finally gives his opinion "I think it's an-AVALANCHE!" As he was the only one facing north he sees it, a 3 storey high avalanche headed right towards them. His comrades at his sides see it as well, only the one facing west doesn't see.

"Avalanche?" he's head gets turned by his buddy next to him.

"Oh an avalanche…" it finally sinks in "Holy cra-" before any action was taken, he along with his squad were forcefully pushed to the side by a Yeti running for his life.

"Run for your lives, puny humans!" A 10-feet tall hairy, bipedal ape-like creature said as it runs past them.

Getting back on his feet, the soldier who first asked about the noise realizes just the gravity of what had just recently transpired. "Hey, guys!" he says in a manner most would use when they want to tell their friends of something stupid "That was a Yet-" with a force equivalent to getting hit by a tidal wave of cement, the avalanche kills them…and the poor Yeti.

Poor Yeti…we would never know if it was a Grimm.

_**BOOM **_

_**BOOM **_

_**BOOM **_

_**BOOM**_

_**CRASH**_

"Right on time."

Adam then jumps to one of the buildings. It was safe to say out running an avalanche can be added to Adam's ever growing list of achievements. Adam always hated snow, it was about time his enemies shared his dislike. He watches as the base gets engulfed in snow and ice, soldiers getting smothered, cars getting swallowed up, several airships getting buried in the snow. In summary the military base section of the cage got destroyed by an avalanche.

But that wasn't the all the avalanche did.

Inside a pressurized glass cell, it's barely conscious prisoner had tilted to the left. For her cell was no longer in the air but on top of a thick pile of ice. If she couldn't go to them, they'd just have to go to her, a simple concept, made possible by the maddest of ideas.

Adam slowly hikes to the top of the three storey pile, marvelling at the brilliantly insanity this tactic had. He soon catches sight of the architect of this weaponized insanity.

"Took the scenic route?"

"My apologies." Ask says while he walks up the avalanche. "Had some garbage to dispose of." As he says the word garbage, he wipes his hand on his trousers, wiping away any evidence of what transpired.

They make their way up the cage within The Cage. The two finally get a good look at the cell, 14 feet in diameter and 7-feet tall, to metal parts with a label on the side: Alpha LI.

"Alpha Li?"

"LI; numeral, it means fifty-one." Unbeknownst to either of the two, the specimen Alpha LI begins to stir in her suit.

Ask begins to formulate a plan to open it and free the one inside. This goes on for a few minutes until Adam, out of extreme boredom tries to touch the glass. A quick hand stops him from doing so.

"Don't" Ask stops him before he could even lay a finger on the glass. "Observe." He takes his free hand, grabs a ball of snow and throws it at the glass; the snow evaporates in a flash on impact.

"How on Remnant did you see that?" Adam asked in relief, a hand was important for a swordsman.

"I was looking for it." The detective replied, he then carefully seeks out a wire on the top and pulls it off, the shields flicker for a bit then finally turn of entirely. Now the glass cell and the occupant were clearer.

"Interesting." Ask mutters as he observes.

Adam doesn't like the sound of that word. "If it's interesting to you, it's probably going to be a problem, isn't it."

"This glass is 4 inches of a new class of transparent armour that incorporates ALON." Not really knowing what any of that meant except '4 inches' and 'glass', Adam was more worried about the fact that this was the first time he's heard Ask genuinely surprised by something.

'_Oh, this isn't going to be good.'_

"Is it tough?"

"Not only is it is much lighter and performs much better than traditional glass/polymer laminates. ALON 'glass' can stop even a .50 calibre armour-piercing round at just a width of a quarter inch."

'_It's official; what makes Ask smile is bad for your health.'_

"I'll take that as a yes."

"They spared no expenses on keeping her detained, feel a bit envious actually."

"Now how do we get her out?"

"Sword still sharp?"

"Always." with that an old wound of Ask's starts to hurt.

"I suggest you employ your sword on the metallic part of the cage, just be mindful of her life support, or else using the snow would have been a futile endeavor." They then jump on top of it, the metallic top giving a ping sound as they landed. The pair begin devising away to open the cage, As Adam fired a few rounds into it, Blush barely did any damage to its structural integrity, blowing it up was out of the question, for Ask noted that an explosion could do more damage to the life support than to the cage, thus the last remaining option was to cut their way in. Adam quickly readies his sword. While Ask pulls our several wires ad connects them to his touchscreen.

"What you doing?"

"My attention is better applied to keeping the security system from killing her before we… something's wrong." Ask abruptly stands up to the check the intact portion of the building. Sensing danger as well Adam turns to see what got Ask so riled up.

"Did your psychic powers see a vision of the future?" Adam asks the only guy in the world he knew who's named after a verb.

"No it appears that-Wait? Do you actually believe I'm psychic?"

"Not the point."

"Sorry." Ask's attention goes back to the danger at hand.

"So what's wrong-" suddenly from underneath the snow, a monster burst's out, it's grand entrance propels snow in all directions.

"**RAAAAAAWWWWWWWWRRRRRR!"**

Our two terrorist's eyes bear witness to the grotesque spectacle created by the immoral scientists that dared call themselves human. A monster of monsters, a product of sinful intentions that came from the darkest recesses of the mind's twisted imagination, an unholy combination of Grimm and technology, it is bipedal, almost triple Adam's height, with eyes as red a gushing blood, it's fur is black as most Grimm, but had more white plates than visible fur and tubes going in and out of its body. It was asymmetrical with 2 arms on one side and a hideous whip-like arm on the other, an arm whip that bared striking resemblance to a King Taijitu's tail, and then the arm started staring at Ask, yup definitely a Taijitu. Its legs were organic from the thighs but became robotic from the knees down. The head was if a two Grimm of separate species were stitched together from the jaw and kept together by a robotic sensory interface. Its entire back was robotic, entirely metal but at the end was a Deathstalker's tail. It's chest had tusks that protruded from the sides, possibly a rib or a Titan's tusks attached somehow, and in the left side just above a tusk were the heart should be was glowing red machine that had veins and wires come out of it and spread across the body.

"It looks like an Ursa Major, a plus sized Beowolf, a Deathstalker, a King Taijitu, and a robot had an orgy." Adam describes. "…and used a Titan's tusk as sex toys."

Too dumbfounded to do anything, Ask just nods and agrees "That might be our most accurate of hypotheses."

The hybrid cyborg creature locks its gaze on the two, and from its back a pair of mini-guns comes out. It points it directly at the two.

"Of all creatures that breathe and move upon the earth, nothing is bred that is weaker than man." Adam quotes as he stares at the monster in front of him.

"Oh, how dramatic."

"That's why it's better to be a faunus."

"Really? Right now?"

The Grimm Cyborg roars and fires a hail of bullets, Ask steps in front of Adam and the glass cage, creating a black hole to absorb the volley of gunfire. This lasts for a good few seconds, until the cyborg abomination's weapons over heats. Ask finally turns off his semblance, then falls to a knee in exhaustion.

"Won't…be doing…that…anytime soon." Ask concludes between pants, clearly his semblance took far more stamina than he anticipated. Adam takes note of this.

"Just wondering, how'd you know this would happen?" the curious bull-faunus asks the exhausted detective.

"If a plan is working too well, it's not going to end well." Ask answers regretfully. Adam thinks carefully on that, hoping to remember that quote as it would so fit in his next book.

The Grimm Cyborg gets in to what seems to be a fighting stance, eagerly waiting for a bout with its two combatants. Adam accepts the freak of nature and science's challenge and gets into his old Laido stance.

"You up for this one?"

Ask stands back up, then removes his heavy coat, its lack of mobility would be fatal in this scenario, his rather shabby I-stole-this-from-a-passing-hobo clothes would have be enough for this low-level of cold, he pulls out two metal cylinders twenty-four centimeters in length attached to the front of his suspenders, and joins them at the pommel. He checks the power, **79%**, it'd have to do. He activates it and a blade of energy projects from both ends, yes, Ask had a double-bladed lightsaber. That was all the answer Adam needed.

The duo get into their fighting stance, the cyborg leaps towards them, claws, guns, and fangs out, Adam and Ask jump towards it. The Grimm roars as it approaches its prey, to bad now it wasn't the only predator. Adam prepares for a mid-air moon slice, glowing slightly redder by the millisecond, going for a quick kill. Ask increases the energy output level of weapon, ready to carve the monster. The three almost clash, finally the chapter ends…

End of Chapter.

**AN: Sorry internet's been down for a week, took them this long to get it back up.**

**To: DataEntity; THAT! is going to be the motto for this fic, here's hoping I finally find where you got that quote.**

**To: Words and letters; thank you for that compliment. dark was what I was going for. I appreciate the compliment.**

**No Kenny's died in the making of this fanfiction.**

**Yes my guest reviewer, it is a South Park reference. I'll be honest it wasn't my intention at the start but it grew on me. So kennys will die occasionally throughout this story. **

**Yes, I did watch kill bill, and this was inspired by what happened before the wedding massacre. **

**To: edgeofmyemotions; it's the vagueness that keeps me going...and I just realized you're the only one so far with a profile pic.**

**Yes, anonymous reviewer, it is Bill and Hannibal, but it won't always be like that, it'll go from Sherlock to Watson, Vergil and Dante, to even Batman and Superman. But I appreciate how you can tell.**

** Yes, they killed people, but kept it at a small margin. no, not the beanstalk but from the anime Code Geass. I won't tell you which episode, just so you'll watch the entire series. And don't worry,I'll delve deep into every OC character sooner or later.**

**To: JefftheKiller14;No, I don't fully believe people will forgive me. Mostly because I know I wouldn't.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6:

The Diva of Destruction

Or

That's a lot of D's

"**Only power is real, and the only real power is the power to destroy. Existence is fleeting. Destruction is eternal."**

**-Cronal on the One Truth, Star Wars.**

It is not a general's duty to keep his men alive. It's a general's duty to make sure they didn't die in vain. That was the cost of leadership, and the harsh reality war. The slaughter of countless soldiers, in a military base and research facility was a pre-emptive attack; an _absolute_ act of war. The very idea was terrifying to any kingdom, especially when the exact identity of the enemy is still currently unknown.

That was a status General James Ironwood was not going to tolerate.

Thankfully for him, a single soldier survived this attack. One out of hundreds. One…just one. One less body bag, one less letter to write, one less medal to give, one less family to give grief…

One was enough.

"Who the hell did this?" Ironwood questioned the bass' lone survivor, a kid, obviously fresh out of basic, a rookie. But after what he must have been through, he's not a rookie anymore.

The survivor doesn't look up to answer, preferring to sit on a large piece of rubble, keeping his eyes on his boots. "It-It was t-two…" he barely managed to say, too many horrors to describe.

"Two hundred." Ironwoods estimated, a base this size needed at least that many men.

The poor kid could only shake his head.

The General was feeling a slight chill at the meaning of this. "Two thousand?" a force that large could be a far more dangerous group than he had just anticipated.

The soldier shakes his head again but not without saying an even more terrifying answer to the general's question.

"Two…just two"

Shocked as well as skeptical, Ironwood had to confirm what he'd just heard. "Two men did all this?" out of fear or disbelief, Ironwood needed at least one good reason to believe that far-fetched account.

The solemn soldier continued sadly. "They had help."

"From what?" The general was anxious to know, what was it, what could possibly cause so much pain, so much death, so much…destruction.

"The Alpha-LI." The name was spoken as if synonymous with death itself. He stares at the general right in the eye, his face covering helmet not hindering the act. "…they let her loose."

* * *

An hour ago.

The sound of a gloved hand impacting a cheek meat, echoes through the snow filled building.

"Ask!" the sinister sleuth of stupid tittles gets upright before Adam could even say "wake up."

"What happened?" asked Ask in a dizzy top of the head headache, it only takes a second to realize that his question wasn't the one he should ask "Where's the Cyborg Grimm!"

"Killed it." Adam answered immediately. A brief glance behind he faunus insurgent was the confirmation all Ask needed; a Cyborg Grimm's mutilated half organic and robotic body. The organic part was decomposing while its robotic part sparked ever so often from residual electricity.

"Oh…"

Ask tries to stand, and keyword there is **stand** as he falls back on his smart-ass from light-headedness "What happened?" was his newest unsolved mystery.

Adam could only stare at him, a mix of emotions ranging from the obvious fatigue and relief from defeating a Weaponized Grimm, to disappointment, disbelief, and irritation.

"You jumped too high and hit your head on the ceiling."

* * *

Back At Beacon That Exact Same Time.

"No."

"Aww please?"

"What part of no do you not understand?"

"Come on I promised Ren that I'd double date with him and Nora so he won't feel too awkward with her."

"Still no."

"Please, please, please, please, please, pleeeeeeeeeease?" Jaune's eyes watered as he clasped his hands in front of him in a begging pose.

"Please?" he asked again.

Her reply was a door to his face.

"PLEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEE?"

From behind the door she could practically hear the excessive punctuation marks in his plea/cry/pathetic sob. She slapped a palm to her forehead with a small groan.

On the other side of the door, Jaune intercepted what he belived would be Ren's snarky reply.

"Don't" Jaune said but no "I told you so" or gloat ever came.

Although I told you so would be on anyone's vocabulary, Ren felt sorry for his leader than anything else, even when he was sorta just used as a wingman.

"I'm sure you'll get her someday." Ren assured his fearless leader, too fearless in fact but nevertheless his friend above all else.

Sighing as he gained the much needed encouragement, Jaune would not give up on Weiss.

No matter how futile that quest would be.

"Well I guess we can all go on what would have been a date. I know how much Nora wanted to go."

"Where exactly where we going to go?"

"Oh right, I should have told you, it was an all you can eat 'Sugar Coated Everything' event in the Vale City Mall."

"You did what?!" he turns to his leader wide eyed as if the horrors of the world flashed through his mind.

Jaune took a step back, not completely processing the complete out of character outburst from his normally taciturn friend. "Why what's wrong with that?" he asked with a shrug, completely oblivious to the worry flashing through Ren's Nora-themed eyes.

"Jaune! Where is Nora right now?" he ignored Jaune's question with one of his own, breaking his calm façade.

"She's in the…" Jaune opens their adjacent dorm room door and as fate or whatever malicious being controlling the events of his life, the dorm was completely absent of the bubbly ball of explosives known as Nora. "…dorm."

He stared dumbfound at the imaginary Nora-shaped dotted lines until he felt his scroll beep. Still worried he turned it on, releasing a breath eh didn't know he was holding. "She texted me, see Ren it's not that bad…" the moment Jaune read the message even more worry came.

**OH MY GOS SO MUFK CANUY AHH JAIJNE REM YOE HACQ TO COMQ HERE ASDFHJKL**

"Can you make out most of it?" Jaune asked Ren, who was warily looking over his shoulder, brows furrowed at the mess of incorrect spelling on his friend's screen.

"Yeah. Just not that last part though."

Ren's expression turns grim."I've seen this before."

"You've seen this before?"

"It happened when she had too much candy. Her keyboard was already covered in chocolate as she typed in a sugar-rush induced hyper speed." He eyes the screen for the last time before turning to Jaune.

"We need to stop her as soon as possible." The tone in his voice made it sound as if Nora was a wanted criminal mastermind out to destroy the world one explosion at a time. And when it came to matters pertaining the energetic redhead Ren was the expert.

_'I wish I could have a relationship like that.'_

And since it _was_ Nora they were talking about, the chances of her actually making a demolition site out of the world seemed pretty large after she ate five times her body weight in sugar.

"What could possibly go wro-" he paused midsentence as if some unseen entity that binds the universe and all living things together decided to be an asshole and gave them a flash forward of the worst case scenario.

"WE NEED TO GET THERE NOW!"they screamed in unison. What would have been their mad dash to town was prematurely interrupted by a man in sunglasses.

"Excuse me, young man." The blonde stopped in his tracks as the out of place person gestures for him politely. The man seemed too old to be a teenager, much less a student. He could be a professor but Jaune had already been familiar with most of them. '_Maybe a he's a sub?' _He thought. All thoughts of the possibility of a replacement teacher disappeared when he saw the badge of the Vale Police Department on the man's waist. That little scrap of embossed metal was enough to tell Jaune that the man in front of him was not a huntsmen but rather a cop. "Always listen to cops." his mother would say.

'_Is he talking to me? Is he talking to me?' _he looks around the area before answering his own question. _'I'm the only one here so...he must be talking to me.'_ For some strange reason Jaune's inner voice spoke in a Jersey accent.

"Wha- Who me?" he covered his mouth upon realizing the accent had bled to his actual speaking voice. From the corner of his eye he saw Ren already a good distance away from him but he hadn't moved from his position. _'Probably waiting for me.'_ The scraggly blonde gestured him to go on ahead. His teammate nodded before continuing in his stride. Jaune turned back to the officer who was still patiently waiting.

"Yes, you." The cop replies with a nod. He straightens the sunglasses resting on his nose before continuing.

"Have you seen this girl?" he reached into his pocket to grab his police issue computer tablet and after a few buttons he shows the screen to Jaune.

On it was a crudely drawn picture of Yang(but surprisingly accurate with the lock of hair sticking out from the top of the head) with the words 'Beware: Fire Hazard' on the bottom of it.

* * *

Back At The Cage

Adam walked over to where Ask's weapon laid, nonchalantly evading random pieces of debris, evaporating Grimm body parts and short-circuiting robotic parts. He saw the familiar rod his partner-for-now dubbed a weapon and picked it up from under a severed robotic limb. Noticing that Ask was still far from consciousness he held the weapon up to his face for a closer look.

He stares at it, one of the most dangerous weapons he had ever come across. It was there that he realized that said weapon was not only lethal to the opponent but to the wielder as well. It was also there that he realized what it really was.

'_It's a flashlight.'_

He felt like an idiot for saying the phrase and for not noticing earlier. This, the most dangerous weapon he had ever come across…was a flashlight.

'_It's a flashlight.' _He repeated. _'It's a fucking flashlight.'_

He would've face-palmed then and there if his has weren't full.

The detective sat up and rubbed the sore back of his head before standing upright.

"You jump a lot better than before." Adam commented as he threw the flashlight at Ask, the recipient catching it with relative ease. Adam watched as Ask decoupled it before setting it back vertically on his suspenders.

"Every day is leg day when you're in a straitjacket." Ask explains morbidly while standing over his winter coat, he crosses his arms over his chest and falls back into the snow, his back perfectly meeting with the interior all that was left for him to do was slip his arms into the sleeves and boom; coat on.

"That's a good quote. Mind if I use it on my next novel?"

"Virgil is going to be treated in a mental health facility in the next installment, isn't he?" spoilers were something Ask typically avoided, yet Adam seemed okay with revealing crucial plot details. Or was he?

"Spin-off." And let's leave it at that.

Now they were back on track, the Alpha-LI holding cell was still more or less intact despite all the commotion from the fray with the Cyborg Grimm, regretfully none of their plans seemed to able to free the teammate they both surely want.

"Can't you just cut the glass with those flashlight sabers?"

Though the correct term to describe Ask's weapon would be a Photon Energy Blade Torch with a Dust Crystal Matrix but flashlight saber does have a nice ring to it.

"Physics won't allow glass and lasers to cut." Fun fact he learned about his weapon; it doesn't completely cut through types of materials that can disperse energy equally, ALON glass was unfortunately part of that rare category. "Besides, this would more than likely cook her in that vacuum." Ask explained, once again going full-on nerd.

"Perhaps we could…no time for that. What about the tube connecting the ceiling and the cage, if we could- No that's preposterous she'd die from lack of oxygen before." Ask conversed with himself, being his own schemer and critic.

"What about the bottom, couldn't we just cut between where they meet and-"

"No, unfortunately for us the snow keeping us here and keeping her from falling to death is also hindering us."

"Perhaps-"

While the two of them over think on how to open the cage, the cage opens by itself.

"Oh, it looks as though the cage automatically opens for a scheduled experiment. How did that escape me?" Ask double-checked the bases security system, unable to find the cause of the sudden anti-climactic release.

"It didn't." a different voice coming from the glass cell announced.

Those words shocked the Adam and Ask from whatever stupor they were in, their guard was once again up, as the origin of that voice was currently unknown to them.

Until she came out.

Her mask removed, letting her asymmetrically cut her loose, exposed to the cold air for what seemed to be the first in years, as it it's length varied from side to side, longer on the right and shaved short on the left, clearly for experimental purposes. She wore a medical full-body suit, with built in heels and a mouth gag attached to the collar, it was also outfitted with spots to allow syringes to inject whatever the scientists who held her seem fit, her entire outfit was sealed in a transparent pressurized full-body straight jacket., only her arms were free at the moment, her feet however were still bound, forcing her to walk or in this case hop awkwardly.

"You would not believe how suffocating it was in there." She loosens some buckles, and pulls out some wires that still connected to her. "I finally know how a dick feels in a condom." She finally takes a good look at who she was talking to, a malicious smirk formed.

"Well fuck me sideways." She opens "if it isn't the Phantom of the Opera and the guy who smells like Pirelli's Miracle Elixir, my least favorite stalkers are here for little old me." The Alpha-LI, the most dangerous life form held in this facility, insulted as she greeted her two _friends…_

"For the record; it wasn't stalking, I was simply tasked by a client to investigate your extreme cases of m memory loss." Ask butted in, not liking the term stalker used on him yet allowing Adam to be called one. He aids her in removing her full-body prisoner straight jacket, finally freeing her, exposing her medical suit to the cold of an Atlas mountain.

"Desire." Adam says one of her names as her straight jacket falls to the ground. "You're as awful as I remember." Nostalgia was present for once in the tone of his voice. Reunions were always filled with some.

Desire smiles, her mood turning brighter as she hears the comeback. "Never thought I'd be saved by the both of you." She admits happily "I didn't even know you two knew each other."

"Surprising who knows who these days." Ask remarks, detectives aren't allowed to believe in coincidence, but the three of them being acquaintances was enough to make the weaker mind a believer. "It looks as though their steady dosage of sedatives have finally worn off." He notes as she practices walking, then jumping, and standing on one leg. Muscle atrophy is a serious matter, fortunately Desire seemed resilient to that. "Probably your faunus metabolism burning it all off."

"I guess I have you two to thank for that." There was a bit of reluctance in her part.

"Your thanks are of little value, as your sedative intake was simply an unintended by product, tough effective I might add." They planned on keeping her sedated until later, having her awake created a flaw in the plan. Ask activates his weapon, setting it to its weakest energy output, turning into a flashlight, carefully shining it over each of her eyes one at a time, noting whether the pupils contract when exposed to the light.

Desire's mood visibly changes, Ask in all his indelicateness continues to deduce without consent. "Your pupil's dilation seems off." Ask studies a little too close for comfort, figuratively and literally. "Perhaps a side-effect of the sedatives, or from just the long exposure, there's only a few known chemical compounds that have that effect." Ask buries himself in intrigue. "And judging from your lack of other symptoms, it seems to be of an organic origin." Ask visibly sees confused by this prospect. "The only ones that come in mind aren't usually used for sedation; distilled King Taijitu venom for example- as effective it may be as a sedative- isn't used for keeping people asleep but keeping several forms of mental illness at bay."

Not liking where this was going, Desire changes the subject.

"God, you're still unbearable." That was a fact, not a comment. Desire looks around near the general vicinity of Adam like there was something missing in the picture.

"Hey, where's your shadow?" the question was innocent enough, in all of Adam's appearances in her life his little partner was always by his side, to be honest, it felt weird that Adam didn't have her with him, like a defining feature was missing.

Adam refuses to respond.

"Oh you really don't want to go there." that warning from Ask made her more curious than cautious, if something was forbidden then it must be worth knowing. "What's wrong, did she dump him?" was her dead-on guess.

Adam turning around was all she needed to know her guess was right.

"Oh god!" her eye brows nearly meet her hairline as she laughs. "It must've been brutal."

"You have no idea." Ask begins to tell the tale of Adam's harsh break-up. "She left him. On a train. In the middle of nowhere. Full of Grimm. Alone. With no form of civilization for miles." Ask pauses between each line, for dramatic effect, _'She might as well know'_ was Ask's justification. Desire finds obvious delight in Adam's shitty love life.

"Let's get out of here." Adam scowls back at his…teammates.

"About fucking time, I've had enough of this shit-hole." She agrees too easily.

Walking ahead of them, the two males of the rather unorthodox team are left in the dust. It was expected given the fact Desire might have been cooped up here for the past 3 years give or take.

"She's not at all as I remember." Ask admits, not liking the implication of his perfect memory's record being tarnished by a girls mood swings.

"You don't know, do you?" Adam figures out, knowing something Ask doesn't feels good in the special place where his heart use to be.

"I have several dozen theories on the personality change but still, a bit of advice never hurt."

Already a good 5 meters ahead of the two, impatience was getting to her. "Hey! Grimm fetish and Ass, hurry the fuck up!" Desire calls out to them, not liking her rescuers' slow pace.

"Now one's called me Ass since the 10th grade." Ask recalls, flashbacks of being bullied for being a nerd swirling through his brain. "Delightful, isn't she?" They pick up the pace nonetheless.

Adam in either boredom or an act of friendship offers to explain Desire's…unladylike actions. "You still wanna to know how I know her."

"I usually prefer to look in to it myself but I'd love to finally end this curiosity." Adam proceeds to explain.

"My book's main character: Virgil had- in a sense two souls within him." Ask nods, Adam goes with the 'Use a well-known character to make things easier to explain' move.

"The other man's soul was…Henry Jerkly, right?"

'_Close enough.' _

"I met her when I was doing research on the idea of-"

**BOOM**

The explosion launches the three into the air; they land on the debris covered snow but not without damage as Desire is rendered unconscious from the concussive blast and landing, while Ask is on his back, he remains conscious. Adam however seems more-or-less unharmed from the explosion.

As if knowing all heads will turn to him in blame Ask quips. "That wasn't mine."

As it seems, the avalanche failed to kill all the soldiers as Ask had predicted, the survivors must've released the cyborg in order to buy more time for them to regroup and call for back-up.

"It seems I've underestimated these soldiers." Ask admits, standing upright.

"Hmm…must re-evaluate my future strategies."

"Secure Desire." Adam orders "I'll deal with the soldiers." Ask follows, a little too obediently for Adam's liking.

"Fire!" a possible Lieutenant or maybe Captain orders his men.

A volley of bullets fly towards the masked monster of the White Fang, his black and red attire contrasts perfectly with the snow, giving the Yellow Armoured Soldiers an easier target to shoot at, Adam handles them with relative ease, using Wilt for defence and Blush for offense, dodging most shots and deflecting those lucky enough to be able to land on him, Blush makes short work of the soldiers, their state of the art uniforms made useless since Blush's magnum rounds hit the exposed part; the face.

Adam slightly pauses in his onslaught as the distinct sound of airship engines could be heard right on top of them. Clearly they've also salvaged some usable military hardware. The snowy wind makes perfect cover for a close-quarter combatant like Adam, as the snow decreases visibility, Adam like all warriors use this to his advantage.

Adam then launches himself into the larger group of soldiers, knowing Atlesians were too afraid on friendly fire, right now Blush was running low on ammo from his last battle meaning Wilt had more use, unfortunately due to a standard practice for the Atlas Military to unlock their soldier's aura, it would be harder for Adam to cut through them as easy as cutting through the guards in Lamb Asylum, since their auras gave them enough protection to keep them from being minced. Just to make things worse a few armored cars were in the fight, their firepower making things harder for Adam.

Adam jumps on top of the armored car, cutting into the roof and jumping into the car killing the crew inside the tight spot. Having novice knowledge in operating armoured vehicles, he aims the armoured car's main .50 calibre machine gun at a large group of the enemies, locking it in place before he jumps out of the car.

As he lands on the snowy ground, Adam is met with an entire line of soldiers, all pointing their guns' at what's below his horns. They were in a firing squad formation, a formation Adam had wanted to face in a long time.

"OH MY GOD! He killed Kenny." a soldier in the line cries, Kenny must have have been a great guy to cause so much anger from his death.

Adam readies Wilt, prepared to do a move only he could do in this situation; He smiles at them with the biggest-shit-eating grin. After all the lives Adam has taken in a short amount of time, the Yellow marked sentinel soldiers open fire.

"YOU BASTARD!"

They have taken the bait.

Adam performs a feat of implausible swordsman prowess, he doesn't deflect the bullets, no, he catches each bullet perfectly intact, aligned perfectly with the nose of the bullets aimed at the soldiers. The soldiers who lost all will to fight after seeing such god-like skills could only go; "Well, we're fucked."

They will be as Adam then sheathes his sword faster than the eye could perceive breaking Isaac Newton's law of gravity, the bullets stay in place having barely any time to react as Adam strikes the bullets, launching them back at the mooks who fired them. Their bodies fall in sync as a second passes by.

And kids, that's how you shoot without a gun…

On the other(less bad-ass) side of the battlefield, Ask in an overly relaxed manner merely walks towards the Shell-shocked Desire. As he approaches her unconscious body three soldiers- obviously ordered to flank them, Ask concludes the bland tactic- intercept Ask, coming between him and the unconscious new teammate.

They shoot as the soldier in front orders "Drop him."

In those split seconds after the first shot, Ask does what any smart-ass would do; think his way out

'Atlas soldiers, Model SDAR-17 A2 assault rifles…Three-round bursts…9-shots in total'

The first two were simple to dodge. Ask quickly activates and guards with his flashlightsaber. Just before the remaining bullets hit their mark Ask does a simple calculation.

With his calculation, he blocks the first 6 rounds, and for the last three he redirects them back to the shooters, destroying their firearms, simultaneous explosions happen in the chamber of each gun, literally blowing up in their faces. Ask wasn't done, he deactivates the flashlights and points the emitters right against the guards. A flick of the switch later they get launched across the room, with significant burn damage on their armor, and their skin.

'_Two down one to-' _the last soldiers shots at him point blank, aiming for his head. Ask dodges instantly with a quick neck breaking tilt of the head.

The soldier takes several steps back, survival always comes first, don't listen to what everyone else says about honour and duty, Survival. Comes. First.

The soldier steps back enough to be standing over Desire "Move and I'll shoot her." He threatens, body shaking and trigger finger itching with his firearm's muzzle pointed right at Desire.

Ask can't have that, it took a substantial amount of effort to free her; it'd be a waste if she died. So Ask complies with pointing his flashlight's pummel end at sentinel class soldier.

"Don't do it! I Swear, I'll kill her man!"

Ask weapon shifts into its other form.

Some weapons may turn from melee to firearms or vice-versa, it was a reoccurring theme of most weapons of this generation, a testament from the weapons of hunters from times of colorless TV and actual music on the radio, who's weapons were firearms with a blade attached, now kids these days with their metal alloys and fancy nano technology that made any weapon combination possible, a sword gun, a scythe gun, a fist gun, everything is a gun! But not Ask's weapon, hiss weapon turns into…

"A grappling hook?!" the soldier laughs, not seeing the dead glare in Ask's ever observant eyes, nor the exact spot they were observing.

"What can you even do with that thing?" Ask replies by firing his weapon, launching the hook followed with the cable that connects it. The incredibly sharp serrated hook misses the guard by an inch. The hook attaches at the wall.

"Ha! You missed." The guard taunts. Ask didn't miss, he fired his grappling hook at a piece of the wall behind the guard's head, then pulls it back so it knocks the him out.

The hook reels back into its launcher, Ask follows Adam's order and lifts Desire up from the ground, carrying her bridal style, not really caring how they looked at the moment. "You should be mindful of your surroundings." Ask instructs the unconscious guard as he leaves with the heavier-than-she-looks girl in his arms.

'_Huh, is this all muscle?' _Ask wonders, knowing he should never comment on a woman's weight.

'_Wonder what she would taste like with all this muscle?'_

Back with Adam; 45

"AGHHH!"

"GAGGHHHH."

Now 47

_**Bang**_

48

_**Boom**_

52

If you haven't guessed by now, that was Adam's total kill count for this battle.

The falling snow works well for Adam as he sneaks in front of a soldier, sending him in the air, he then cuts his way through a few more of them, just before the soldier lands, Adam gets behind and slashes him towards the soldiers who were just getting back up.

Making the current total 55

But that barely made a dent in the enemy's numbers, with reinforcements still coming none of this would do a damn thing if they keep coming, eventually even Adam would be beaten, probably from his heart pumping too much blood giving him a seizure.

With all this Adam can't help but feel his attention should be diverted elsewhere, like some unforeseen threat was actually growing larger without his knowledge. Until his mind finally concludes the answer to what's troubling him when an unmistakeable sign of a slap makes him turn; Ask

Ask just slapped Desire.

"Ask!" Adam screams, knowing what hell would await them if anything woke Desire up in this state.

Ask doesn't hear or worse doesn't care, wakes up the unconscious girl, making Adam panic for once.

'_If she wakes up now…' _Adam visibly shudders at the thought. He sprints towards his two _teammates, _pushing his way through the Atlas soldiers instead of killing.

Adam gets close enough to hear Ask explain the scenario to Desire, thinking her concussion might have gave her amnesia or something. Adam had almost reached them until a few soldiers open fire on the two, Adam made a split second decision to eliminate the threat before heading back towards them, he quickly kills them, but it's too late, Ask had already fully woken her.

Adam did what he could only do

He warns the suicidal genius "ASK" it falls on deaf ears, as Desire finally comprehends the gravity of this situation.

She slaps him defying all of Adam's expectation.

After taking a second to process that, Adam finally spoke.

"I admit, I didn't see that one-"

The worst possible scenario had happen;

Desire-No the Alpha-LI screams.

It was if the hand's God were scratching the a universe seized chalkboard, harmonized by a million sopranos hitting their highest whistle tones and an eternal bass comparable to Morgan Freeman's smoothest yawn. The sound was so powerful, so loud, it was actually visible. One could literally see the air being bent and the slight hint of aura that spread with it.

To say it was powerful would be an understatement, those close enough to wail were quite literally skinned alive, as their organs ruptured and their brains turned to putty. Those lucky enough to have been farther away were either blown over the side of the mountain or died from having the airships' internal computer systems fried, making the airships on top of them.

Adam wasn't doing much better; it was like his whole body was being subjected to 7gs of force, his ears felt like they'd be bleeding if this continued, and his brain felt like an entire concert was taking place in it.

Thankfully a grappling hook loops around his body, pulling him towards the launcher right after it tightens. After a neck breaking zip across the battle field, he gets to the top of a ledge. Adam finally gets to his feet, untangling himself from the thin cable.

"She's different." Ask, the only guy with a grappling hook comments while he watches Desire obliterate what's left of an entire army with a crooked smile on his face.

"I'm fine by the way." Adam shots back angrily, barely containing the homicidal thoughts going rampant in his mind.

"I'm sure you are." Was Ask's pitiful attempt at tempering him, no emotional depth whatsoever.

Adam let out another heavy sigh, one that perfectly translates to; 'This is going to be my routine for now on, isn't it.?'

Knowing he has more to deal with than another walking disaster, Adam calms down. Ask remains content at watching the carnage from this safe distance, morbidly fascinated by Desire's rampage, Adam reluctantly joins him in watching the horror show.

"How do you think she'll deal with the one trying to sneak behind her?"

"Just watch."

Desire in all her fury, in grabs the soldier trying to take her down from behind, she chokes holds him then as she closes the gap between them, seemingly with a kiss she lets out another burst of her scream, this time concentrated and focused to a single spot; the poor bloke's head.

It had a rather messy outcome.

"She just blew his mind." Ask exclaims pun intended.

Adam gives him a death glare, mask slits glaring daggers into Ask "Ask…" the venom in his voice making the Ask face him.

"I hate bad puns…"

For the briefest moment, a sight rarer than once in a lifetime happened; Ask shows the slightest hint of fear…

* * *

After a few good minutes of venting out her anger, Desire finally calms down enough for Ask and Adam to come down from their safe yet freezing cold ledge. Noting how it must've been Desire's burning hatred that has kept her warm. Ask dismisses that notion, citing Adam (who at the moment was currently without a winter coat) was the only one with that much hate in his heart. Or, you know, whatever keeps his blood pounding, for a heart is something Adam has shown in more than one occasional surely lack.

They stand behind her, as if waiting for their presence to be called out, not wanting to interrupt Desire enjoying the view of her…work. "You guys…" she finally spoke, a hauntingly dark chill immediately clear from her lethal voice.

Adam keeps his guard up, ready to eliminate Desire if she showed any signs as a threat, the dark backwards glare she gave would keep any man on their toes, Ask in that very second thought of every possibility and counter measure his mind could generate, hoping the Alpha LI's destructive power wouldn't be used against him, even still, it had a high probability of happening. But what would come next was beyond either of their expectations.

"Thanks for saving me." She said in the cutest and probably girliest way possible, sporting the famous wink and leg flip that would turn any man into a blubbering pool of love-struck mess, prompting Adam and his equally cold hearted companion, to lose their usual grouchy, angsty, and overall withdrawn demeanour, to one that clearly says. "C-Cute"

While Ask was in this mind-set, his curiosity beckoned. "You…have two souls." He finally concludes. If you eliminate the possible, whatever remains must be true. Even if it is a bit of a stretch, it would explain Adam's knowledge of her and his rather unfortunately incomplete investigation of her. "An actual case of a Dissociative Identity Disorder, and it's been under my nose this whole time!" As Ask relishes the scientific discovery, Adam gazes around the plies of dead, recalling an old story he heard a life time ago, a short story as mysterious as it's origins.

"There were once three brothers; the one who died for power, the one who died for love…" Ask steps towards Desire, the blood coating her making her eyes dazzle in the light. "And the one who greeted death as an old friend…"

Ask takes her hand in his, and like all self-respecting gentlemen, he kisses the top of it.

"Hello again old friend." She smiles warmly, innocently, sweetly, and for some reason embarrassed, making her an even more terrifying specimen, in this state her hair shows her faunus traits, it was difficult to see before, but now, her hair being loose made the feathers all but impossible to miss.

"Oh how I've missed you Mr. Orion." She shoots a smile towards Adam, he smiles back. "You as well Mr. Taurus." Adam nods to her out of sheer respect.

She flips her hair, exposing the shaven part of her head. "So…I just destroyed every usable vehicle in this crappy place." Clearly her personality reverted back to its bitch-mode, as Ask would for now on call it. "How the fuck do we get out of here?"

Adam looks towards the idea-guy in the group, Desire follows suit, Ask just realized what peer pressure feels like, he lets out a tired moan, and it's pretty easy to know it means: 'Fine, I'll think of something.'

"Astounding." Was General Ironwood's reaction to the thrilling tale his soldier just told him, he goes into a deep thought, hopefully able to use this information to bring those **terrorists** to justice.

"Good job, soldier." Ironwood praises "You've done a great deed to your kingdom; with your intel I'm certain we can find those monsters responsible for this tragedy."

The soldier could only nod, too busy shaking from what little warmth his armor and a cheap shock blanket can give.

"We might even find a place for you within my personal forces." You can always trust Ironwood to reward a trauma with a promotion.

This seemed to lighten the survivor up, "T-That's too kind of you, s-sir."

"Nonsense, you risked your life to relay this invaluable information, to not promote you would be an act of cruelty and stupidity. We need more soldiers like you." He's name may mean 'Iron' but his tongue is made of silver.

"I understand, sir." The soldier replied. "Sir, permission to speak freely, sir?"

"Yes, private. You may."

"They got here on foot but they must've wrecked every transport here, I'm just guessing but they might still be-"

"They might be still in the area…Captain!" Immediately a red marked Atleasean soldier appears in front of Ironwood, ready and willing to follow any command.

"Sir!" the captain salutes.

"The ones responsible for this attack could still be here. Have your men search the perimeter, find any sign of them." Ironwood instructs with the clear and stoic voice every great order should be given in.

"Understood, sir." The captain follows the command without hesitation, he orders the rest of the men to spread out, Search not Destroy, Destroy comes when everyone gets a chance to light up those bastards.

'_Check…'_

And so they're off to follow their commanding officer's every last word, said commanding officer was simply tying up loose ends.

"Your name, what was it again?" the question was a bit belated but better late than never.

"Burns, sir." "Private First-Class Kenny Burns." the private…burns answers, the general checks the name, it matched his database. "Good work, _Corporal _Kenny Burns." Complimented and promoted, the corporal thanks his new C.O.

The general walks towards the airship, wanting to move out immediately if the enemy was spotted, however a condescending comment stops him dead in his tracks.

"You know, for a general, you really are impressively naïve."

Ironwood turns back to the once traumatized soldier, who just a while ago was stammering but now was speaking eloquently and with a distinct accent.

"What was that soldier?" James tried to sound more sensitive as he addressed the obviously distraught young man, but disrespecting a high-ranking officer was enough to be court marshaled.

"Oh come now, don't tell me old age has deafened you already." The soldier takes off his security blanket as he stands, walking towards the general.

Ironwoods; with all his experience, knows a threat when he sees one. But this time he doesn't see it.

"Men, detain this man for questioning" he orders but with no response.

Feeling a bit embarrassed and disappointed that his soldiers failed to follow his first order, Ironwood turned in wonder as to why his highly trained personal squadron were inattentive to his order. "Men-"

"Hello again, General." Adam greets warmly. To his surprise and horror, Ironwoods turned back to see all his men brutally murdered by the hands of Adam Taurus; Atlas' most wanted terrorist.

'_And that's Checkmate…'_

Behind a shit-ton of rubble, Desire boredly watches her liberators bully an old fart_. 'Ugh…Does he have to be so dramatic?'_

'_You should be nicer to them, you ungrateful bitch, they are here to save us.'_

Back with the awestruck General of the Atlas' Military.

"You! You did this." It was a statement not an accusation.

"And a lot more…" Adam threatens, the days to come shall be hell, just as he envisioned. "Too bad you won't be able to-"

_**WHACK**_

The survivor, Kenny, hits Ironwoods on the top of the head, utilizing Adam's overly clichéd monologue as a distraction.

"Ask!" Adam screams, not out of annoyance this time, but due to being cheated off a rare moment in life. It's not every day you can give a Villainous Monologue. "I wasn't done with him yet."

Ask takes of his _borrowed _helmet, finally able his obvious discomfort in the Atlesean Standard Issue Mk. III Battle Armor, its distinct yellow guard paint giving him unwanted memories. "I'm sure you'll find another world leader you can taunt." he assures Adam while he navigates his way around Ironwood's unconscious body.

The plan was as simple for even the laymen to utilize, impersonate the enemy, call a distress signal to the Atlas command, trick the commanding officer into spreading his forces thin for Adam to eliminate, and take the enemy's airship. A simple plan made easier knowing General Ironwood would most likely be the first on the scene, it was almost too easy to anticipate a general who'd love nothing more than to be a general; War may be hell but peace is boring.

One can always trust Ask to use a person's boredom against them. All the while, you can always trust Adam to kill without a sound or trace.

"The Askhole's an actor, who knew?" The diva of destruction declared, deliberately dissing and damaging the disguised deranged detective, deforming his disinterested demeanor to a dangerously devious dastardly definition of the devil's demon, due to her demeaning description of his dramatic deception and discomfort, he devises a delicious dish to devour the disrespectful damsel, in his defenses, the ditz does deserve such drastic damming. The detective dismissed the delinquent depressing her by deflating her dream of a disagreement. "….You're a dick" the diva not-so-discretely divulged.

"Get in the airship." Adam instructs his increasingly hostile team of the sanity challenged.

Desire asks the question on both Ask and her mind "Where exactly are we going?" It's important for a woman to know where two strangely dressed men wanted to take her. "And more importantly now that you've got me, what are we going to do next?" If letting her kill her captors was just the first stop, the sadist in Desire-**literally**- wanted to know more of the fun she'll be put in.

"I was going to wait until we've acquired our fourth teammate but seeing as how I've got the both of you, we might as well proceed to Phase 1." Adam explains sheepishly.

"I choose to take that as a compliment." It may have just been in context but Ask still heard it.

"And what's that?" Compliment or not she still wanted to know.

Adam smiles at his Persons of Mass Destruction, and turns away from them looking into the horizon, the cold air blows past and the sun slowly setting, giving him a ridiculous illusion of a divine intervention, he slowly turns his head to face his two teammates and says.

"Take over the White Fang."

Desire had only one way to reply.

"Sweet…"

* * *

To sum up Jaune's day;

**Got rejected by Weiss**

**Lost Nora to sweets**

**Lost Ren while searching for Nora**

**Helped the police arrest Yang.**

**For some reason caused Ruby to look for evidence**

**Accidentally walk in on Blake and Pyrrha changing.**

**And Blake thinks I'm a pervert**

"Someone please kill me"

20 days later

Jaune's hand goes limp; it loses its grip, it falls on to the ground, lifeless on a puddle of blood.

Jaune Arc is dead

And The Indestructible Girl breaks down

"Oh no no, no. JAUNE!" She's screams and cries as she shakes him back to life, her pleads were tragic as they were futile.

" JAUNE!" she keeps calling out his name, praying for a reply that will never come. " NO, NO, NO, JAUNE! NO!"

"Pyrrha! We can't stay here" and hand behind her warns.

"Get off me!" she pushes the hand back angrily, angry at everyone and everything.

End of Chapter.

**AN: Thanks for reading, the next few chapters will center primarily on Blake and (like in most works) Jaune, but expect small scenes with Adam being inserted within the main story.**

**Desire was based of several of my personal favorite singers. Alpha-Li is derived from many real-life singers and performers and a few anime singers, being Casey _Lee _****Williams, and Inori from Guilty Crown just to sight a few.**

**It's also my protest towards having the split personality troupe being too good-side and bad-side, I wanted a character who was mean and cusses like a sailor who _wasn't_ the homicidal of the two souls, thus her polite and nice side is the murdering psychopath.**

**Don't worry she has a last name.**

**And Desire is actually a shade of lipstick, if you were wondering, it's a deceivingly dark shade of red, since it looks darker in the tube than it does on the lips. In short it looks like muted wine or a plummy brown.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even my OCs or story for they are for all to use.**

**Review, Favorite, and Follow, please. It's not really a must, but it always helps to know your work is being appreciated by others.**


End file.
